Desperate Gambit PostEppie for Covenant
by DJ Dubois
Summary: When Lana disappears in France, will Clark trust Lex and an old adversary to help him find her?
1. Trouble brewing everywhere

Desperate Gambit (PG-13)  
David J. Duncan  
August 2004  


  
Pairings: In several layers here—Romance: Clana, Chlex; Byron/Emily (yes, that's right) Borderline: Lana/Jason; Friendship: Clex (straight), Lana-Chloe, Lexana, Lex/Jeanne-Marie (OC-see below); Chlark  
  
Spoilers: This story combines yet another Covenant post-eppie with the rumor mill for Season 4 from spoiler sites out there. (There are two twists—this story presumes that Lana stays in Paris for at least the fall semester and Clark doesn't go with Kara to the caves.) And of course, everything in the series so far is considered here too….  
  
Summary: When Lana disappears in France, will Clark trust Lex and another opponent to help him find her?  
  
Notes: Smallville belongs to DC and the WB. Please send comments to   
  
Chapter 1 [Four months following "Covenant"]  
  
[Metropolis Prison]  
  
Lionel Luthor sat in his jail cell, reading the latest _Daily Planet_ and waiting for the latest bit of news from the outside. During his stay, he had learned to blend in and stay in his space as much as possible. Fortunately, a well placed bribe or three enabled the process to continue uninterrupted.  
  
On this particular day, Lex came to visit the cell. Whether it was for purely filial reasons or to send a subtle message about who held power these days, the young man didn't care. _Maybe it's something in between. Mom would tell me to take the higher road anyhow._ He shrugged. "Hi, Dad."  
  
"Lex, good to see you. Any news to report from LuthorCorp?" he inquired.  
  
The bald one smirked. "You mean _LexCorp_. I finished acquiring your scraps this morning. Have to take care of the family business, you know. You taught me that."  
  
Somehow, Lionel kept a straight face, masking his rage. Ever since the failed poisoning, he had lost piece after piece of his empire to Lex. "And I'll reclaim them from your stewardship when it's time to do so, Son."  
  
"You aren't listening, Dad. This isn't 'stewardship'. It's a takeover. What's yours is mine," Lex indicated evenly.  
  
"Be careful, Lex. You might force me to make a hostile move of my own," the prisoner advised.  
  
"You're not exactly going to threaten anyone in there, Dad. Besides, you're being watched 24/7. You squint wrong and there's going to be a gun barrel up your ass."  
  
"Never underestimate me, Lex. I thought you would have learned that by now," Lionel informed him, shrugging. "Oh well, at least the classifieds are informative." He buried his face in the paper. "Do have a good day, Son."  
  
Lex shook his head. _Why do I bother?_ "Whatever, Dad. See you later." He turned and left, passing Walter Myers, his father's lawyer. "He's in a great mood, Myers. Have fun."  
  
_How does Lionel put up with him?_ The toadie proceeded up to Lionel's cell. "Afternoon, Lionel."  
  
"Afternoon, Walter. You just missed Lex," the prisoner replied flatly, flipping another page.  
  
"We passed each other in the hall. He feels pretty good about himself right now," the lawyer noted.  
  
"He does, doesn't he? Too bad, he doesn't know what's really going on with his new empire." Lionel grinned broadly. "When he does find out, it'll be far too late for him to do anything."  
  
"Speaking of which, the dove is in the open. Hawk reports it's in position," the lawyer reported.  
  
"Tell hawk to circle for a couple of months. I want the dove to feel its safe for a while before something happens," the prisoner commented. "Anything on this front?"  
  
"Nothing new other than your son's acquisitions. When do you want to move on that front?" Walter wondered.  
  
"Patience, Walter. Let's see how things develop in the sky if you get my meaning," Lionel assured him. "Good day."  
  
The lawyer left quickly. Everything was set to go. Now they needed to wait for the right time.  
  
Chapter 2 [Kent Farm]  
  
Clark sat in the loft, staring out the window at the cornfields beyond. He felt empty and barren, devoid of hope. He should be ready for senior year—the pageantry and the feeling of being in the top class. But it didn't matter. Not really.  
  
His friends were gone. Pete had moved to Wichita with his mother. Chloe was still missing. And Lex…he had been avoiding the farm boy like the plague or the Lionel lackey equivalent of that stuff.  
  
But worst of all, she had left. His heart and soul had flown the coop, fleeing the heartache left by Jor-El and Lionel to Paris. There Lana was going to art school. While she wrote at first, her letters had come less and less frequently. He suspected that she had met someone else. _I guess I should be happy for her. Why can't I be? _The answer hit him quickly. _Oh yeah, maybe it's because I didn't leave with Kara. Makes me wonder why I didn't. _The irony of this reversal didn't evade him. After all, it had been him fleeing his life here in Smallville to find something better in Metropolis and her staying back there that had started this whole downward spiral in their relationship over the previous year.  
  
"Clark?" Martha asked, walking up the stairs. "Clark, there's someone here to see you. Please come down."  
  
"Not now, Mom," he noted.  
  
"Clark Kent, stop feeling sorry for yourself!" she declared. "Haven't you put off people long enough?"  
  
Clark looked at his mother and shrugged. "Whatever. My friends abandon me. So what do I care?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I give up." For that summer, she and Jonathan had tried to get him to move on. "If you want to try, fine," she said to someone else.  
  
Footsteps echoed up the stairs.  
  
"Mom, cut it out," Clark stated.  
  
"Wrong gender, Clark," Lex informed him, assessing the younger man. "I was hoping to talk if that's all right?"  
  
"About what? You want another report on me?" Clark asked sarcastically.  
  
"Man, this is some chip you've got on your shoulder, isn't it. Clark, do you think you're the only one suffering right now? Come on!" the billionaire declared.  
  
The Kryptonian sprung to his feet angrily. "You have no idea what's going on!"  
  
Lex arched an eyebrow at him. "You know something, Clark? You're right. And therein lies your problem."  
  
"Excuse me?" Clark wondered.  
  
"Clark, your friends get sick of you hiding things from us! You make everyone miserable when you do this!" the billionaire informed him, getting right in his face.  
  
"And you tell us everything? That's rich, Lex. You had me investigated right under my nose!" Clark retorted.  
  
"Yes I did and I apologized! Look, Clark, I regret the room! I regret what your Dad found out! But if you would tell people what's going on—if you would trust them, they would stick around!" Lex shot back. "This is ironic, you know?" He sat down and rubbed his scalp. "In fact, if it weren't you and her, I'd say it was pathetic."  
  
"Hey, leave Lana out of this!" Clark spat.  
  
"Well, I'll be! Clark, you do still care! You see? You could have told her AND SHE'D STILL BE HERE!" Lex realized.  
  
"I thought that you and her were getting along so well that you'd be able to do that! You know all of the advice? That conversation I found you two having in the mansion? I mean she's so close to you and all!" Clark pointed out.  
  
Lex laughed at the latest comment. "You think…that Lana and me? That we're…." He shook his head. "Sorry, Clark, but that's just too much."  
  
The remark only made Clark get angrier. "Then WHAT is it?"  
  
"Look, Clark, you've got an overactive imagination, all right? We're just business partners and friends. I thought you understood that! If you can't trust us then you aren't worth having as a friend either!" Lex retorted, storming down the stairs.  
  
"ARRGH!" Clark bellowed. His anger and frustration clouded his judgment so badly that he put his fist through the wall, shaking the barn.  
  
Right in front of Lex.  
  
"That…hole. Clark, you did that!" he realized.  
  
Tired of the lies, the farm boy retorted, "I did so sue me."  
  
At that moment, the memories came back from Morgan Edge's estate and the car wreck.  
  
"I really did see you get hit by the car! And you let them put me away?" Lex yelled at him. "Clark, how could you do that?"  
  
"I nearly killed myself trying to get you out of there! Or don't you remember that?" Clark shot back.  
  
At that moment, Martha and Jonathan rushed up the stairs to see the damage and the two men arguing.  
  
"What's going on here?" the farmer demanded.  
  
"That, Mr. Kent, is what I'd like to know! Why didn't Clark tell me about this? After everything I've done to help this town, our friends and your family, you still don't trust me! Mr. Kent, you're here because of me, all right? You think I'm my father, don't you? Well, I'm not!"  
  
"Lex, please," she begged.  
  
"No, Mrs. Kent, I don't want to hear it," the billionaire declared; his eyes tearing up. "I thought you trusted me, Clark. Guess I should have known better. But yeah, I know you tried to save me. For that at least, I will keep your secret safe."  
  
Clark bowed his head, feeling ashamed but still angry. "Thanks for that at least, Lex."  
  
Lex nodded. "I'll let myself out." He walked briskly to his Porsche and speeding off into the gathering dusk. _So much for friendship. As if I could trust such things! _  
  
Meantime back at the farm, Clark ran his hands through his hair and thought back over the previous two years. "Lex is right. I should have told him and Lana."  
  
"Now wait a minute, Son," Jonathan interjected.  
  
"No, Dad! We should have trusted them! Mom, remember when I was blind this past year?"  
  
"How could any of us forget that?" she asked him.  
  
"Remember what you told him about trusting others?" Clark inquired.  
  
She closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes. You heard that? Of course you did. Clark, we want to protect you. But I thought we agreed that you'd tell Lana?"  
  
"I was going to but then Pete got beaten up by Lionel's FBI guy and then Kara showed up before I could. The story of my life," Clark explained feeling even more frustrated than ever. "I tried to catch Lana at the airport but…I saw her with Lex and…."  
  
Martha frowned. "You thought that Lex was moving in on her, didn't you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"And that's why you've been hiding here for the past four months other than chores and school?" his father wondered.  
  
"Yeah," Clark admitted.  
  
"Clark, looks like we've all been guilty of jumping to conclusions. Look, maybe some new friends will show up. And well…you can always do your thing to Wichita to see Pete for a weekend. Well if Judge Ross is okay with it," his mother declared. "Let's give this matter some time to settle down and then we can all apologize to Lex."  
  
Jonathan rolled his eyes.  
  
"I saw that, Jonathan!" she informed him, finger up in the air and a firm expression on her face. "Clark, we'll get through this, all right?"  
  
"Sure," Clark agreed, offering her a little smile.  
  
"Now that's more like it!" she cheered, kissing him on the cheek. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She clomped down the stairs and toward the house.  
  
Jonathan looked at his son. "Clark, now remember, Son, never cross a woman like that."  
  
"Dad, I hope I have the chance to take your advice," Clark replied. _Hopefully, I'll get another chance with Lana._  
  
"You will, Son. You will. Now let's get some dinner," his father instructed, as they followed in her footsteps.  
  
Chapter 4 [Paris—a week later]  
  
Lana sat in a tiny café in Paris' Latin Quarter spending equal time between her art textbook and a French-English dictionary. She loved the old city and its charm. During the first three weeks before school started, she and her roommate, Jeanne-Marie Thibodeau, had explored it and the surrounding countryside on a whirlwind tour. However, once reality set in, the language and cultural barriers made life difficult. Unlike the preconceived notion that everyone speaks English to Americans, she found the opposite to be true instead. So she struggled with her speech and tried to sketch a few buildings.  
  
At that moment, a familiar voice greeted, "Lana! Bonjour!"  
  
She smiled to see a medium built dark haired American sit down across from her. Jason was from Metropolis and running from the same forces that she was. The big difference though was that he could parlez-vous Français like a native. "Jason!"   
  
They kissed each other's cheeks and looked at each other. During the previous months, their friendship had been expanding but she didn't want to push it. She was still struggling over how to move past Clark.  
  
"How's the drawing?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged, smiling to hide her embarrassment. "I just can't get it. I've been practicing just as you suggested but it's not working for me. Guess I just don't have what it takes."  
  
"Maybe you need a break. I was coming to ask you about coming with me for the weekend," he suggested.  
  
She looked at him curiously. "Jason, we barely know each other. Is this wise?"  
  
He replied, "My parents own a chateau in the Pyrennes a few hours from Lourdes. I've been telling them about you and they'd like to meet you. Just as friends?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and grinned. _I could use some time away. Okay! _"Fine. As long as we keep it separate beds."  
  
"Sounds good to me," he agreed. "I'll want to leave tonight. Be ready at 7. We can grab dinner on the train ride to Lourdes."  
  
"See you then," she agreed, as he left. "A weekend in the Pyrennes! This has got to be better than Smallville!" As she tried to imagine herself there, she couldn't see her new friend there.  
  
Instead, she saw Clark in of all things, a pair of snowshoes, trying to make his way around a snow field on top of a mountain.  
  
_Why do you continue to haunt me, Clark? Why?_ She wondered sadly while finishing her drink and leaving the area.  
  
[Lana's Apartment—about 6:30 PM]  
  
She walked into her apartment eager to start her packing. Hustling into her bedroom, she pulled out her duffel bag and opened the closet. "Some sweaters would be a good idea and there's that winter coat I bought while I was with JM," she told herself. Laying five sets of clothes out on the bed, she smiled. "That should do it!"  
  
"That should do what? Bon soir, Lana, what is the occasion?" Jeanne-Marie wondered, entering the room.  
  
"Jason invited me to visit his parents for the weekend. Just as friends of course," Lana noted, as she folded her turtleneck tops.  
  
"Just as friends?" Her roommate struggled with American English sometimes but she had seen American men take advantage of other girls. "Lana, be careful. You barely know this guy."  
  
"I know but he's been so nice to me. I've insisted on separate accommodations, JM. Besides, I need some space," Lana replied.  
  
"Fall break will be coming up soon. If a trip is what you need, we could go to Marsailles and visit my family if you wish. Lana, please! You're already hurting badly enough. I don't want anything to happen," her roommate pointed out.  
  
Maybe at JM's urging or perhaps for another reason, Lana did feel like something was out of place. She considered the thought for a minute before shaking it off. "I'll be fine, JM." She tossed her jeans, socks and other things into the bag before zipping it shut.  
  
The Sorbonne sophomore put her hands up in resignation. "As you wish. But please call me when you get there." Hearing a knock from the door, she answered it to find Jason there. "Bon Soir, Jason, come in."  
  
"Merci," he expressed, entering the simply-furnished apartment with its second-hand couch, wooden bookshelves and the sparsely decorated walls. "Everything all right with you?"  
  
"I'm getting by, as you Americans might say," she replied evenly. Then she looked up at him. "This trip. It is a bit sudden. No?"  
  
"Actually my parents and I have been planning it for two weeks now," he explained, staring at her incredulously. "What is this about?"  
  
"Concern for my roommate. Jason, I agree with Lana. So far, you've seem like a nice guy," JM assessed. Her face went dark, changing like the sky before a storm. "Don't do anything to change that."  
  
He shook his head. "Why would I do that? I just want Lana to have some peace of mind. Maybe get her mind off of that guy from Kansas that she won't let go of."  
  
"Hey, guys," Lana cut in, hauling her duffel bag into the living area. "What are you arguing about?"  
  
"We've both got good intentions," he indicated, glaring at JM. "It seems that certain people want to protect you more than others."  
  
Lana shook her head. _I left Smallville for this reason! I couldn't take Clark's overprotectiveness! _"JM, you've made your point. I'll be fine. Jason, can I call here when we get to your parents?"  
  
"Sure. Will that satisfy you?" he asked the overbearing roommate.  
  
_Non but I will take what I can get. _JM conceded, "Fine. I apologize for worrying, Lana. You're a nice person and I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I know. You remind me so much of …well…you know," Lana indicated, kissing her on the cheek. "See you on Sunday night."  
  
_I remind her of the farm boy, do I?_ That merited a smirk. _I guess I have made an impression._ "Oui. Remember…."  
  
"Call if anything happens, I know," Lana repeated the instructions as she walked out the door with Jason.  
  
Watching as the pair headed for the Metro station two blocks to the west, JM frowned. Her instincts were rarely wrong when it came to these things. Well they were in one case. _You did snow me, Alex._ She opened the telephone table's drawer and fished around toward the back of it. There she found the small folded up piece of paper she had placed there two months earlier. She unfolded the scrap and looked at it in her hands, considering whether or not she should place a call to the number on it. _Lana is young but she is of age. Still I was asked to report anything unusual. _She punched out the numbers on the telephone pad and let the phone ring.  
  
"Lex Luthor," Lex answered.  
  
"Alex, it's JM. She just left for the weekend with him," JM reported.  
  
"With this new guy? Where are they going?" he wondered.  
  
"To visit his parents in the Pyrennes. Does this seem funny to you? This just came up today," she noted.  
  
"You and I did some last minute things together," he recalled.  
  
"Alex, stop it! Maybe we did but there was planning involved. Sorry but I am concerned," she pointed out.  
  
Lex considered her words. _She does have decent instincts for these things._ "Well there's no law that says she can't go with him." _Clark would disagree but then he had his chance. _"When are they supposed to be back?"  
  
"Sunday night," JM indicated.  
  
"All right. Here's what we do. Call me when she gets back. I don't care if you have to get to a payphone and do it collect. That's fine," he proposed.  
  
"And if something happens?" she inquired.  
  
"Call me immediately. I'll deal with it," he commented. "Thank you for letting me know, JM. You're doing the right thing." With that, he hung up.  
  
_I hope so, Alex._ She curled into her favorite chair and fretted for a while.   
  
Chapter 5  
[Lourdes—The following morning]  
  
Lana looked around the picturesque mountain town, admiring the scenery. While she found it odd that Jason had undertaken this journey when he was ill, she thought it was sweet that he wanted her to have a good time. "I'll find him something for that cold. Chicken soup maybe?" She took in a deep breath of mountain air and snapped a couple of pictures with the digital camera Lex had given her before she left. _These will make some great images. _She looked back toward the hotel. Once again, that sense of foreboding came over her—that there was more to this sudden trip than met the eye. _JM and Clark have made you paranoid, Lana. Relax. Let Jason rest a day here. He says that his parents will be here tonight to take us the rest of the way. If that doesn't happen, then you call JM.  
_   
She took a deep breath, contenting herself on that decision. _Now onto the shrine of Bernadette and to take in some more mountain views!_  
  
[Hotel]  
  
Meantime Jason sat in his room with the shades drawn. He had made up the story of his illness to cover the need to spend the day in the room. He bit into a crusty piece of French bread and drank from the lukewarm tea Lana had left for him before her departure. When he'd been recruited for this job, he was supposed to wait for an opportunity such as that one and bring her to his employers.  
  
What he didn't know was that her opposing bouts of naivety and insight could be endearing. Or that Lana was such a good person.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Oui?" he asked.  
  
"Where is the dove?"  
  
"Circling around in the mountain air," he replied, trying to cover up his doubts.  
  
"Good. She bought the illness story then. I'll send your 'parents' to meet you both for dinner," the caller explained, laying out his plan in detail. "Make sure you keep your perspective, mon Ami."  
  
"I will," Jason promised. "And the canary? What of her?"  
  
The caller coughed. "Annoying. The others had to bind its beak shut to quiet it. I should have clipped its wings sooner. Ah well, soon they will have met their purpose. Very well then. We'll see you soon." With that, the caller hung up.  
  
_Soon this will be over and not too soon as far as I'm concerned._ He went back to his bed and took a nap. _It will be a long night for me but for Lana, it will be longer still. Much longer._  
  
[That evening]  
  
After a day of sightseeing and occasional checks on her friend, Lana prepared for dinner. As she checked her white blouse, gray sweater and dark slacks, she took a deep breath. _Here we go! Why am I so nervous? They know I'm not Jason's girlfriend. Well, I should be able to make a good impression at the very least for his sake._ She smiled anxiously to her reflection, as she made a few last adjustments to her hair and left the room.  
  
He waited for her by the stairs. _Here we go._ "You look great, Lana."  
  
She surveyed his clothes and concurred, "So do you, Jason. I'm glad you feel better."  
  
He almost made a comment about his mother's presence and all that but remembering her background, he let it die unsaid. _Don't blow it by being stupid._ "Follow me." He led her downstairs to the hotel dining room. There she saw a middle aged couple waiting for them in the corner. "Those are your parents?"  
  
"Yeah. They're great," he assured her, leading her toward the table. "Mom! Dad!"  
  
The woman smiled and embraced him. "Jason, you're looking better, son!"  
  
Her husband walked over to Lana and offered his hand. "We're happy to meet you, Lana. Jason's told us all about you."  
  
"He has?" she inquired, glancing at her friend. "Jason's a great friend, sir."  
  
"Thank you, Lana. We appreciate that. The waiter should be here in a minute. Can we get you something to drink?" the older man offered.  
  
"A glass of pink zinfandel perhaps?" she requested. I'd better keep the drinking down to make a good impression. "Thank you."  
  
"Be back in a minute. Have a seat," he acknowledged.   
  
Dinner went great for all concerned. The chef's lamb practically melted in their mouths as did the side dishes. The conversation was upbeat. The soufflé topped everything off wonderfully.  
  
"Another coffee, Lana?" Jason's mother offered.  
  
"If you don't mind. I don't want to overdo," Lana replied.  
  
"Nonsense. That's fine. I'm getting one for myself." The elder woman went over to the bar and poured two coffees. Then making sure that nobody was watching, she placed two small white pills in one of them before fixing it the way Lana liked it. _The hawk wishes our dove to sleep. So be it._ She came back over to the table and gave the doctored cup to Lana. "There you go."  
  
"Thank you," the guest accepted, taking a drink. "I appreciate this."  
  
"I'm sure you do," Jason's mother assured her kindly, giving their companions a smile. Then she looked at her watch. "Goodness me! It's getting on for 9:00. We'd best stay here for the night. Wouldn't you say, Paul?"  
  
Her husband nodded. "Indeed, Marie."  
  
Lana blushed. "Sorry that I kept us so late. I'll pay you back for the room somehow."  
  
"Don't worry, Lana," Jason assured her. "Everything's fine. So we get some extra rest before taking off in the morning? No sweat."  
  
The teenager stifled a yawn and felt a sudden wave of drowsiness surge through her. "I guess. Wow! Excuse me. Sorry about that."  
  
"You've had a long day of sightseeing and worrying about Jason. We understand. Get some rest, Lana. Is it all right if we leave by 7:30?" Paul reassured her.  
  
"That would be great," Lana agreed. "If you'll excuse me, I need to pack. It was nice meeting all of you. Good night." With that, she headed toward the stairs.  
  
When she was out of earshot, Marie nodded. "You're right, Jason. She's very trusting."  
  
"Did you?" Paul asked, motioning to the cup.  
  
"I did," she noted. "Give her an hour and she'll be out cold. Jason, you have the spare key to her room, right?"  
  
"Right. I'll take care of everything," he agreed. "Be ready to check out by 11." With that, he left the area, heading for his own room.  
  
His "parents" considered the scene, knowing that the hawk's aims were about to be met.  
  
[Two hours later]  
  
Jason entered Lana's room and inspected things. Sure enough, the duffel bag was packed. Her clothes for the next day waited for the next morning.  
  
Best of all, the drug had indeed knocked Lana out.  
  
He signaled to his collaborators.  
  
Marie walked in and did her own visual sweep. Thankfully, the chill outside insured their victim wore her sweats to bed. "I'll get her things. Take her to the back. Jason, see you at the desk in five minutes."  
  
Jason and Paul took Lana down the back stairs toward the waiting car.  
  
Once alone, Marie closed the door and focused on the mirror.  
  
Her image shimmered and seemed to shift, going from middle-aged to younger. Her hair fell to her shoulders and took on a darker shade. Her body grew thinner.   
  
The face smirked, now clad in its familiar guise. The guise of one thought dead for the past two years.  
  
Tina Greer checked the room, making sure that she accounted for everything. As she stuffed her friend's clothes into a bag, she ran the fabric between her fingers. "Same old Lana. Nice to see some things haven't changed." Once she was ready to leave, she changed back into "Marie." "Too easy."  
  
With that, she left the scene, heading for the desk and check out.  
  
Chapter 6 [Mountain house—Dawn, the following morning]  
  
The kidnappers' vehicle, a gray SUV, trudged its way through the dark mountain night, negotiating paths that only a deranged billy goat would tread. Finally, just as pink highlighted the eastern sky, the vehicle stopped in front of a two story stone structure.  
  
"We're here," Paul indicated. "Help 'Marie' with her."  
  
Jason nodded, taking Lana's shoulders while his female accomplice took her feet. They entered the structure cautiously, making sure that everything was secure.  
  
"I see you made it," a shadowy figure presumed. "My friend and I are delighted. She's unharmed?"  
  
"As promised," "Marie" agreed. "Is her cage ready?"  
  
"Indeed," a slender man with intense eyes, short dark hair and a cocky attitude concurred. "Only the best for our dear Miss Lang. That is what you'd want, right?"  
  
She indicated, "Remember our deal, Garner."  
  
"Oh I know. You'll get her when I get Clark Kent," the scientist replied pointedly. "Wouldn't you say, Hawk?"  
  
"Indeed," the shadow man concurred. "Meantime, get our dove into her cage. Maybe that'll keep the canary quiet for a while."  
  
"Right," "Marie" agreed, carrying Lana down the stairs into the cellar. Heading off toward the side, she made her way toward a locked oak door. "Here we go. Your new room, Lana."  
  
Beside her, Jason unlocked and opened the door. "There you go."  
  
"Thanks," she deadpanned, grabbing the keys from him. "Get your ass upstairs. I'll deal with this." As soon as he was gone, she continued down the additional passage behind the door before stopping at a room right at its end. "Just a minute," she told the sleeping girl before unlocking the door.  
  
As she opened that one, she saw that Hawk had put the cages in with decent beds as promised. "Not bad. Certainly better than Kent and the others deserve but not for Lana." She set Lana on the bed in one of the cells, walked out and shut the door behind her.  
  
Behind her, a voice demanded, "Hey! What's she doing here? You'd better not have hurt her!"  
  
Shifting appearances again, Tina glared at the prisoner. "You really do have a big mouth, Sullivan! SHUT UP!"  
  
Chloe returned the look with one of her own, shaking the bars. "So help me, we'll get out of here somehow!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah….I know. You're waiting for Clark to rescue you. I imagine he'll be here soon," Tina announced with a dose of cynicism. "After all, he can't resist Lana. You'll just be an additional enticement. Besides, having you will make his bald buddy reckless. Have to run. She should be up soon." With that, she slammed the door, locking it behind her.  
  
Chloe rattled the cell door yet again, wanting to get to her friend. The previous four months had been hell. After the safe house exploded, the so-called FBI team drugged her. The next thing she knew she had been there—wherever there was. _Now they have Lana too._ She sat down on her bed hard, throwing her shoe against the bars. _And they're going to use us to get to Clark and Lex. Terrific!_  
  
The sound brought Lana out of the drug's influence. She groaned, rubbing her forehead. "What hit me?" Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at the ceiling. "This isn't my room! Where am I?"  
  
"Welcome to my nightmare," Chloe declared.  
  
Lana's eyes went wide. "Chloe?" She sat up slowly and looked at the cage. _Oh great. This again!_ "Where are we?"  
  
"Don't know. I've been here for the past four months," the reporter remarked. "Stringy hair, bad fingernails and a diet that rots. At least the company's improved."  
  
"Thanks for that at least, Chloe," Lana expressed. "The last thing I remember was eating dinner with my friend, Jason, and his parents in Lourdes."  
  
"Oh I see. So we're in France," Chloe realized. "That might explain the meals."  
  
"I don't get this! What happened to him and his parents?" Lana asked.  
  
"Was one of them a heavy set woman with dark hair?"  
  
"That's his mother. Why? Is she okay?" Lana asked anxiously.  
  
Chloe shook her head and rubbed her forehead. "I don't know how to tell you this, Lana, but you've been set up. She locked you in there. Talk about a blast from our past."  
  
"Excuse me?" Lana asked. "Chloe, she couldn't have!"  
  
"Oh but I did," Marie indicated, walking into the room with Paul and Jason.  
  
"Jason! What are you doing?" Lana demanded.  
  
"I'm working with them. Tough break," he replied. "Better luck next time."  
  
"I trusted you! And you did this to me?" Lana demanded.  
  
"Typical Lana. Stop with the drama queen stuff already, will you?" Marie hissed before shifting into Tina. "Bars look good on you, you know."  
  
Lana stared incredulously. "You're dead! Clark and I saw your body in the alley!"  
  
"After he killed me in the alley, you mean?" Tina supposed. "I had help, didn't I?"  
  
"You did indeed," Garner noted, walking into the area. "I don't believe we've met, Miss Lang. I'm Dr. Garner."  
  
"You're that monster from Sommerholt! The one who did those things to Ryan!" Lana realized angrily.  
  
"The things people say about me. I suppose you had a role in that, Miss Sullivan?" the scientist asked.  
  
"I didn't need to. We saw your handiwork for ourselves. What's next? Switching our brains with monkeys or something?" Chloe retorted, not giving an inch.  
  
"In your case, that might be an improvement but actually no. Tina wants your cellmate here. Clark's the one I want for my guinea pig. You two are going to get him for me," Garner clarified.  
  
"We'll never help you hurt him!" Lana protested.  
  
Garner shrugged. "You don't have to do a thing except sit on that bed. Events are already in motion. By the end of next week, we'll have him."  
  
"You're sick!" Lana declared.  
  
He looked at Lana and then asked Tina, "You're thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"She never changes. You can take her out of the country but you can't take Kent from her heart," Tina cracked, grinning at the prisoners. "Be by to see you two in a bit."  
  
"Enjoy each other's company," Garner added, as he and the others left, locking the door behind them.  
  
"So much for my great weekend or art school for that matter," Lana commented, testing the bars in front of her.  
  
"They're solid steel. You're not going to pry them apart. No matter how hard you try," Chloe informed her.  
  
"I can't let them use me to get Clark here!" Lana insisted.  
  
"Use us, Lana. I'm sharing these five star accommodations with you, remember?" Chloe reminded her. "Besides they're going to want more than Clark. Knowing Garner, they want Lex too."  
  
"Lex?" The former cheerleader asked. "Why him?"  
  
"Lex turned on Garner a few months ago. I suspect it's tied to Clark," the reporter explained.  
  
"And he helped get Tina back on her feet," Lana realized.  
  
"Give her the prize," Chloe replied. "Seriously, Lana, while I'm sorry you're stuck here, at least you're here with me."  
  
"I can imagine being alone here for four months would be horrible. I feel the same way, Chloe," Lana agreed. "We can hold out against what they'll do to us."  
  
"And get ready to help the guys when they get here," Chloe added, giving a tug on the bars for emphasis.  
  
Somehow, they determined to be ready whenever the chance became available.  
  
Chapter 7 [Tuesday night—_Torch_ office]  
  
Clark sat in the office, checking the editorial proofs for the next issue. After listening to Lex and his parents, he decided to try and resurrect certain aspects of his life. _Maybe if I tread water long enough, it'll all come back. _To his credit, his announcement had found a few interested classmates willing to try things out.  
  
Behind him on the drawing board, the mockups for the next issue were complete.  
  
Then he heard a knocking at the door. "Yes?"  
  
"Mr. Kent, do you have a minute?" Principal Reynolds asked.  
  
The younger man's eyes went wide as he saw the hulking administrator standing in the door. During the latter's first days, he was constantly after Clark. Since then, he had backed off a bit. "Principal Reynolds, I was going to talk to you in the morning."  
  
"I see," the principal replied, looking around the newsroom. "It still feels like Miss Sullivan is here, doesn't it?"  
  
"With all due respect, I wish she were. Then I wouldn't have to be doing this," Clark declared.  
  
"Oh? Then why are you taking up this charge, Mr. Kent?" Reynolds asked.  
  
"I owe it to Chloe to see her dream through. Besides someone needs to report school news responsibly for the students, faculty and community. Since Chloe trusted me, I need to carry on at least until another person's ready. Mr. Reynolds, can I ask you something?" Clark explained.  
  
"Certainly," Reynolds agreed, liking what he was hearing so far.  
  
"Once you told me that you felt I was wandering aimlessly. I think I know what you meant now. If someone has a responsibility to do something, then they have to do it even if they would rather be doing something else. Do you think that's a fair statement?" Clark asked.  
  
Reynolds studied the young man carefully, recalling the last two years' experiences. My word! Can it be that Clark Kent is growing up? "That, Mr. Kent, is the measure of adulthood. How's the paper coming?"  
  
"All but two of the newbies met their deadlines and they straggled in a couple of minutes late. If you want, the mock ups are ready," the student offered. "Come and see."  
  
The principal scanned the ten pages of mock edition on the drawing board and looked at the young man again. "And you did this in a week from nothing. Mr. Kent, let's put this edition to bed. Very nice work."  
  
Clark grinned as he printed the computer copy. "Thank you, sir."  
  
"You're welcome. Keep up the good work. Now let's finish this. Rogers' Press closes at midnight and we have three hours," Reynolds urged, helping Clark to collect the pages and put them in an art portfolio. "Can I give you a ride?"  
  
"I'd appreciate it. My folks are away this week and they took the truck. I don't want to be any trouble," Clark accepted.  
  
"I live to reward such ingenuity, Mr. Kent. Let's get this done and I'll give you a ride home," Reynolds assured him.  
  
Just after they left, the phone started ringing and kept going for a while after that.  
  
[Kent Farm—10:30]  
  
Reynolds stopped his car right in front of the Kent house. As he and Clark had approached, they noticed that there was a familiar vehicle waiting for them: a jet black Porsche.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Reynolds wondered. "Mr. Kent, should I call the sheriff?"  
  
"Not yet," Clark asked, getting out of the car. "Lex?"  
  
The billionaire looked at him from the porch step on which he'd been sitting. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past three hours here, the Talon and school. Where have you been?"  
  
"_Torch_ comes out tomorrow. Principal Reynolds helped me get the proofs to the press so we could make deadline. Chloe wouldn't miss a deadline and until she comes back, I won't either," Clark vowed. Then he noticed something besides anger in the other's eyes.  
  
Lex's eyes showed concern but more noteworthy, there was _fear _mixed with _outrage_ there.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, what is your business out here?" the principal demanded.  
  
"Not tonight, Mr. Reynolds," the billionaire countered firmly.  
  
"I will call the police, Mr. Luthor! So help me!" Reynolds threatened.  
  
"It's okay, sir," Clark assured him. "I can handle this. Lex and I have something very important to talk about. Don't we, Lex?"  
  
"Absolutely. Thank you, Clark. We'll see you later, Mr. Reynolds. Thank you for the concern for his welfare. Don't worry, I won't harm him in any way," Lex assured them both.  
  
"See that you don't or there won't be a place you'll hide from me," Reynolds vowed. There had been enough damage done to his student body of late. He aimed to stop that trend right where it was. He took off into the night.  
  
When the principal had left, Lex declared, "Keeping the _Torch_ going is an admirable thing, Clark. I'm proud that you're honoring Chloe's friendship like that."  
  
"There's also a piece about the Talon in there too, giving you and Lana credit for the work you've been doing there," Clark added.  
  
"I'll definitely need to see that edition," Lex agreed, trying to keep a calm façade.  
  
"Lex, what you said about trust, it woke me up. I know it's too late but I'm sorry," Clark apologized. "Call all of this a first step."  
  
The older man nodded. "And a hell of a one it is, Clark. I'm proud of you. Apology accepted. By the way, can you come to the mansion? We need to talk."  
  
"Lex, it's almost 11 and it's a school night," Clark pointed out. Just then, he heard the phone ringing in the house. "Now who could that be?" He sped to the door, unlocked it and answered the phone in a few minutes flat. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Clark, do you know who this is?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
Clark's eyes narrowed as he indeed recognized the voice. "Dr. Garner, what do you want?"  
  
"Temper, temper, Clark. I am calling from such a long distance away. There's someone who wants to talk with you," Garner taunted.  
  
"Who do you know that I would want to talk to?" Clark seethed.  
  
"Clark? Is that you?" Lana asked in a weak voice.  
  
"Lana? Are you okay? Where are you?" he immediately inquired, feeling the concern surfacing again.  
  
"Clark, listen to me, Garner has Chloe and me. There's a package waiting for you at Lex's with instructions. Read it and follow them. Please be careful, Clark," Lana stated before the phone was ripped away.  
  
With his super hearing, Clark could hear Lana cry out in pain as she hit something hard. "Garner!"  
  
"Yes, Clark? Oh don't worry, she just tripped. It's nothing serious. But how did you know that? Interesting question now isn't it?"  
  
"Get on with it," Clark urged.  
  
"Always in such a hurry, aren't you? Well, Mr. Kent, this time—I'm the one in control. Deal with it. You heard your girlfriend. The packet at Lex's mansion. Read it and call me for further instructions. If you don't follow them, your pretty friends die slowly and painfully. Got it? Good!" With that, the line went dead.  
  
Clark had to resist the urge to crush the receiver in his hand.  
  
"That was Garner, wasn't it?" Lex asked.  
  
"Did you get a packet for me?" Clark inquired.  
  
"Along with one for me," Lex stated. "Come on, I've asked Nelson to have coffee ready. Hope your super talents include foregoing sleep because you're going to need that."  
  
[Mountain lodge—Pyrennes]  
  
Garner smiled. "He never changes. This is going to be easier than I thought."  
  
"You are way too sure of yourself! Why were you asking if Clark could hear me fall?" Lana demanded, as Tina pulled her off the floor. "Everyone seems to think he has powers or something." _Granted I suspect too but I'm not saying anything.  
_   
"Miss Lang, I can't believe you don't know that answer by now," Garner replied. "Put her back in the cell."  
  
"With pleasure. Come on, Lana, let's go," Tina instructed, pushing her back into the passageway.  
  
Feeling how sensitive her left ankle was, Lana didn't want to push her luck with Tina at the moment. _Be careful, Clark!_  
  
Chapter 8 [Luthor Castle—Midnight, Wednesday morning]  
  
Lex served coffee for both Clark and himself and closed the doors. "I had the room swept for bugs before we started just to make sure things were on the up and up."  
  
"Thanks, Lex. Not that I don't trust you but you taught me about being thorough," Clark indicated, sweeping the area with his x-ray vision. "Yeah. We're set. Never hurts to check."  
  
The billionaire smiled at his friend's seriousness. "Not with something this important on the line." He brought the packet in question to his friend. "There it is. Don't worry. There's no bomb in there although the x-ray did show something interesting."  
  
"What?" Clark asked, tearing the envelope open to find a folded note and the charm bracelet he had given to Lana during her last birthday. "At least we know it's her," he assessed while reading the note.  
  
_Mr. Kent,  
  
By now, you know that we indeed have your precious Lana. Indeed, the bracelet was taken off of her just last night. Know that we also have Chloe Sullivan. Yes, she is alive and as mouthy as ever! To get them back, we don't need money or valuables from your rich friend. There's something more valuable that we want and that's you.  
  
Lex Luthor will fly with you to Europe under similar instructions. He knows where to go and what you'll need to do. It'll require you to skip school but then these are Lana and Chloe we're talking about… One of my associates, a girl named Tina says hello by the way.  
  
And, Mr. Kent, no police or they die. And especially--NO SUPER STUNTS or they die.  
  
Once you read this, call 33 (01) 779-345-9087 ext. 278 and say that you understand.  
  
The Kidnappers.  
_   
  
"I can't believe this!" Clark exclaimed. "How could they know about me? And how could they have brought Tina Greer back?"  
  
"You have been pretty obvious at Sommerholt between breaking Ryan out and then, breaking in. Besides, I heard that Garner had you in there," Lex indicated. "As for Tina, there are my father's experiments. This is trouble."  
  
"You've got that right. He lowered me into some tank. I got out but I don't remember how," Clark indicated.  
  
"Anyhow, Garner has figured it out and so have the other kidnappers. If I didn't find out before, they would have exposed you tonight," Lex declared, handing his friend the other memo along with Chloe's golden necklace. "I gave her that just before she and Gabe went into hiding as a token of my gratitude."  
  
"We're going to get them back, Lex," Clark asserted before reading the letter:  
  
_Mr. Luthor,  
  
Please note that we have your friends in our sights. As of Saturday, we hold Lana Lang and Chloe Sullivan at a hidden location. Miss Lang's roommate, Miss Thibodeau, is targeted and will be executed by snipers if you don't comply.  
  
We know what you're thinking. We don't want your bank bonds, money, investments or properties. Any common crackpot would demand those and they're too easily traced as we all know. No, Mr. Luthor, we want two assets in exchange for the lives of our guests and Miss Thibodeau—you and Clark Kent. Yes, we said Clark Kent. You may not be aware of this but the boy has tricked you into thinking he's normal. Truth is, he's unlike any being we've ever seen—human, meteor freak, animal or mineral. And he can do amazing things. It's almost amusing to see him dupe you, playing you like a sucker. Who would have thought a country boy could do that to the mighty Lex Luthor?  
  
The next stage involves a few things. First, you are to get Kent back to your mansion and give him the packet which accompanies this one. Then you both are to go to Metropolis and take one of your planes to Paris. Proceed to the art school and meet with Miss Thibodeau. Once there, we will call with instructions.  
  
Kent's envelope contains another piece to the puzzle. Oh and Mr. Luthor, no police, no FBI or official interference of any kind or the ladies take a fall if you get our meaning.  
  
The Kidnappers.  
_   
"Those were delivered at noon today," Lex noted.  
  
"Lex, I need to call that number on my letter," Clark indicated. "It said that it was time sensitive."  
  
"Probably is," the billionaire assumed. "Go ahead. There's a trace on the phone next to you."  
  
"Thanks," Clark accepted, dialing the number on his note.  
  
At that number, the machine answered, "If you are Clark Kent, please say yes."  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
"Good," the automated message answered. "Did you read the message?"  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
"Did you understand the instructions?"  
  
"I understand them," Clark muttered.  
  
"Very well. Proceed with Lex Luthor to Paris. He'll know exactly what to do. Have a safe trip," the machine concluded before signing off.  
  
Clark slammed the receiver down, nearly breaking it. "Have a safe trip, it says! This is a joke to them!"  
  
"Actually, Clark, Garner's playing us both right now," Lex indicated before taking another drink of his coffee.  
  
"And how's that?"  
  
"He knows that you can be impulsive and reckless. As I said, think of Ryan at Sommerholt, me at the asylum and the incident with that bully from KU. He's threatening Lana to make you panic even more," Lex explained.  
  
"And how is this playing you?" Clark wondered.  
  
"Well, let's see. There is the fact that they have Chloe and Lana. Lana's roommate is an old friend of mine. My money won't do any good. And then, there's the fact that you played me, Clark. All intended shots at my ego. Nice tries but my head's still firmly on my shoulders," Lex informed him. "In fact, if my father weren't in jail, I'd say he was the mastermind behind this plot."  
  
As Lex mentioned Chloe's name, Clark heard the other's pulse rate rise. "What is it, Lex?"  
  
"Clark, I didn't say anything," Lex replied.  
  
"But your pulse rate went up when you talked about Chloe," Clark insisted. He grinned. "Ah ha! I've been so dumb!"  
  
"I told you that I wasn't trying to come between you and Lana, Clark. Maybe now you'd believe me?" the billionaire affirmed.  
  
"Once again, Lex, I'm sorry," Clark apologized. "We need to get to Paris but I don't have a passport."  
  
"Leave that to me," Lex informed him. "Meantime, I had Nelson prepare a room for you. Tomorrow morning, I'll send a member of the staff over to tend to your parents' animals and house sit while we're gone. We're also going to need back up. Any ideas?"  
  
Clark thought a minute and then, he shook his head. "Pete can't help us and…."  
  
"I can speak to Byron and his mother," Lex interrupted.  
  
"And there may be one more person we can try. It's a long shot but she might want to help us," Clark stated.  
  
"Who?" Lex asked. After Clark whispered the answer, he stared at him. "Are you kidding?"  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate gambits, Lex. And this is one of those times," Clark assessed. "Well, I need to be getting some sleep. Thanks for talking and good night, Lex."  
  
"Good night, Clark. Don't worry. We're secure here," Lex assured him.  
  
_Yeah right. Sorry, Lex, but I won't feel secure until we have them back._ With that, he headed off for bed, waiting to hatch the next stage of his plan.  
  
Onto Part 2 


	2. Things Heat Up

Desperate Gambit  
Part 2 Chapter 9  
[Metropolis Prison]  
  
Having discussed strategies with Clark over a very early breakfast, Lex headed for Metropolis Prison to speak with his father. As he walked into the cell block and observed the prisoner in his plastic cell, Lex noted that Lionel seemed relaxed—almost too relaxed.  
  
"Lex, son! It's early in the week for a visit, don't you think?" Lionel wondered.  
  
"I was in the city on business anyhow. By the way, I was going to ask if you had heard from Dr. Garner recently," Lex replied, getting right to the chase.  
  
"Garner…no, I can't say I have. Sommerholt's such a nasty place," the industrialist deadpanned.  
  
"Considering that you were wrapped up in it, I'd say so," Lex retorted.  
  
Lionel steepled his fingers, considering his son's tone and word selection. "What's happened, Lex? What have you let slip this time?"  
  
"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Dad. I have my best man on it as we speak," Lex noted.  
  
"Always reactive and never proactive. Lex, haven't I taught you better?" Lionel inquired.  
  
"I survived my dealings with you," the younger man commented.  
  
"I've held back because you're my son. Don't mistake filial relations for sympathy, Lex. One day, I will test you harshly. I hope you're up to the task," Lionel warned.  
  
_Like right now, I'd imagine?_ "As enlightening as this has been, Dad, I need to get some things done. Take care of yourself," Lex concluded, leaving the cell block.  
  
After Lex departed, Lionel smiled. _And you, Lex, watch your back. Take what I say seriously because it will come sooner than you think._  
  
[Granville—cemetery]  
  
After grabbing a duffel bag full of clothes and leaving a hurried note for his parents, Clark raced from Smallville to Granville in only a few minutes time. His concern over Lana and Chloe lent further urgency to his steps, propelling him faster as if he needed to go faster. Once in the cemetery, he headed for one grave stone in particular. Finding it, he once again read the name of the girl he was meeting there. "All right, Emily! I'm here as we agreed! Come out!"  
  
"So you are, Clark," Emily Dinsmore replied, phasing out of the nearby mausoleum. Her dark eyes burned into him. "I should have known you'd let her leave! You messed up everything!"  
  
"Cut it out, all right? I tried to keep Lana here! I wanted to tell her about me," he argued.  
  
She smirked. "This is good. Mr. Perfect has his flaws, does he? What stopped you from being there for her?"  
  
"My father. He came between us. If we get her back, I aim to change that," he vowed.  
  
"So this is what it's about? Clark, if you're with her then she won't want to be my friend!" the oversized kid yelled.  
  
"There's room in Lana's life for us both, Emily. She needs both of us. The question is how much are we willing to share with her?" he pointed out.  
  
"But then why do you need me? Why don't you just go in and save her?" she supposed.  
  
"It's not that simple. Lex Luthor and I talked over breakfast. His sources say that there's more stuff going on. They know about me, Emily. And somehow…." He sighed, trying to keep his composure. "Somehow, Tina Greer is with them."  
  
Emily glared at him. "_Her_? _She_ has Lana? I'll tear her apart!"  
  
Clark took a deep breath. He knew that both Tina and Emily had been Lana's friends a while back. He had hoped that there'd be some rivalry there. The intense anger he saw in the clone's eyes told him that he had hit the jackpot. "Yeah. And she'll be ready for me."  
  
Emily recalled how the little straight haired girl had moved in on _her_ time with Lana. How Tina had monopolized _her_ role as best friend. "But she won't be ready for me. All right, Clark, but I need something from you too."  
  
"I'm not going to abandon Lana if that's what you mean," he insisted.  
  
"I know better than that. I was hoping you and she would take some time for me. I'd like to be closer to Lana but…after the last time, I can see I need some help to learn how," she pointed out. "I don't want to hurt her but I don't know how to get her to pay attention to me!"  
  
"I'll see what I can do but that's between you and her. All right?" he promised.  
  
"That works," she agreed, as they shook hands on it. "Where do we go from here?"  
  
"There are a couple of people we need to meet up with," he indicated. "Need to get anything?"  
  
"Give me a couple of minutes," she told him. In that time, she sped off and returned with a full duffel bag. "All set."  
  
"Great. Follow me," he indicated, as they sped off toward Smallville.  
  
[Moore House—An hour later]  
  
Clark and Emily sped to a stop, using the trees as cover in case Garner's surveillance was on them.  
  
"So now where?" she asked low.  
  
"That's Byron's place over there," he pointed out. He did a sweep of the area with his x-ray vision and listened with his super hearing. "I'm not getting anything. Let's go. Look normal."  
  
She frowned at him but followed his lead.  
  
Lex waved as he saw them approaching. He was putting a duffel bag in the Porsche's trunk. "Hi, Clark." He looked at Emily and did a double take.  
  
"Something wrong?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Nothing. It's just the last time I saw you, you were eight years old," the billionaire declared.  
  
"Whatever. When do I get to pound on Tina?" she inquired.  
  
"Whoa. Not for a while yet. First we have to get over there," Lex indicated.  
  
At that moment, Byron came out the front door with his mother. After giving the latter a kiss and a hug, he joined them. "I'm set. Clark, how are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm surviving but I'll feel better once we get Lana back," he sighed, shaking the other's hand. "Let's get you into the car before the treatment wears off all together."  
  
"I agree," the poet concurred. "By the way, I'm Byron Moore and you are?"  
  
"I'm Emily. You want to be my friend?" she asked.  
  
"Sure. And you're a friend of Lana's too?" Byron wondered.  
  
"They go way back," Lex informed him, while helping him into the backseat. "You're next, Emily."  
  
"Okay," she agreed, getting in reluctantly. As with any kid, she wanted the front seat. In addition, she didn't exactly trust either Clark or Lex but where Lana was concerned, she was willing to take the chance.  
  
"Let's go, Clark," Lex urged, getting into the driver's seat.  
  
Clark did the same, just managing to buckle his seat belt and close the door before they sped away for Metropolis. "What's the plan, Lex?"  
  
"We're going to run a bait and switch. That's what," the billionaire noted. "We're going to take two planes. Byron, how's your French?"  
  
"I'm not fluent but I can get by. Why?" Byron answered.  
  
"Think you could guide Emily to the art school from London?" Clark inquired.  
  
"Sure. I've read some novels about the Underground and Metro systems. Do you have a map?" Byron requested.  
  
Lex smirked and handed him two subway maps. "There you are."  
  
"So, Lana goes to a school for drawing pretty pictures?" Emily asked.  
  
"That's about it," Clark informed her.  
  
"That sounds like fun. I wish I could go there," she remarked.  
  
"Hopefully, she can share what she knows when we all get back," Lex declared.   
  
Clark sighed and bowed his head. "Yeah hopefully."  
  
"It's going to be okay, Clark," Lex assured him.  
  
"With her loyal knight ready to defend her, the lady will be free soon," Byron assumed.  
  
"_Ladies_, Byron," Lex corrected him. "Chloe's there too."  
  
"You mean she's alive?" Byron asked.  
  
Lex nodded although they all could see him tense angrily. "Yes. And Garner's had her this whole time. So I can understand what Clark's going through right now." Keeping one hand on the wheel, he rubbed his friend's arm. "And you're going to keep your chin up, Clark. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah. I've got it, Lex," Clark muttered. "Thanks though."  
  
"Don't mention it. Now here's what we need to do. Clark and I are taking one plane to the designated hangar and follow the directions. Meantime, Byron, you and Emily will fly into Heathrow in London." He handed him an envelope. "Here are the directions to get to Paris from there. The art school's at the Eiffel Tower stop. Go up the stairs and take a left. Lana's apartment building is two blocks east of there. 2356 St. Germaine #442," Lex instructed.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Byron agreed.  
  
"At least you gave me an adventure, Clark. I like exploring things," she complimented.  
  
The two men in the front seat exchanged looks as they thought the same thing. _She has no idea how right she is._  
  
Chapter 10  
[Pyrennes—An hour later]  
  
Hawk watched from the shadows as his underlings spoke on the phone. When they hung up their lines, he asked, "So?"  
  
The tallest lackey, a man with a very thin build, reported, "Kent and Luthor's plane just took off from Metropolis airport right on time, Sir."  
  
"Excellent. Anything else to report?" Hawk inquired.  
  
"Just the usual LexCorp planes taking off for London, Los Angeles and Mexico City," the stoolie reported.  
  
_Usual? Not for much longer. _The shadowy boss figure mused over their possibilities.  
  
[Cell area]  
  
Lana yanked at the bars again to no avail. She had tried everything from meditation to pacing and finally, practicing some kicks when she was sure that nobody was watching them.  
  
"You ought to try it for four months," Chloe remarked from her bed.  
  
"How can you be so blasé?" Lana demanded.  
  
"Blasé?" Chloe bounced off the bed and put her face to the bars. "Look, Lana, I've been in this hole so long I can't remember what a hot shower feels like or anything! Just chill out!"  
  
"Sorry. I wish I could," the former cheerleader apologized.  
  
"Will you two stop it already? Geez, Lana! You make everything seem like such an ordeal! I know a couple of days without a shower and doing your nails is hell for you but deal with it," Tina interjected, entering the area.  
  
"Why don't you try it?" Lana retorted.  
  
Tina smirked. "Good try but I have a nice room already. Thanks. Oh, I thought you'd like to know that your guys took off from Metropolis about an hour ago. So don't worry, they'll be here before we know it."  
  
"You really think Lex is going to walk right in here?" Chloe chuckled. "What planet are you living on anyhow?"  
  
Tina grabbed her by the throat, raising her off the ground. "If he and Kent value your lives, he'll do what we say!" She grinned at Lana. "And I know Clark won't want one hair on your head touched, so there."  
  
Lana fumed at those words, knowing they were true but hating the fact that she and Chloe were the bait.  
  
"You know something? The others might treat me to dinner tonight for shutting you up!" Tina told the reporter before flinging her across the cell. "Now SHUT UP AND STAY QUIET!"  
  
"Fat chance," Chloe retorted, rubbing her neck and not taking the hint.  
  
"You aren't worth it, Sullivan," Tina declared. "Keep her quiet, Lana, if you know what's good for both of you!" She left, slamming the door closed behind her.  
  
"Chloe! Are you okay? Why did you instigate her like that?" Lana insisted.  
  
"She's not so tough," the reporter groaned, sitting on the bed. "We really need to do something."  
  
"What can we do, Chloe? We're locked in here," Lana pointed out.  
  
"Keep your eyes open. We'll think of something," Chloe assured her.  
  
  
  
[LexCorp Jet—somewhere over the Atlantic and heading for Paris]  
  
Clark stared down at the water far beneath them, wondering how Lana and Chloe were doing. He wished he could fly there at the speed of light, break down the doors and sweep them off their feet. _Well Lana at least. They have to be all right. They just have to be!_  
  
"It's going to be all right, Clark. Settle down," Lex assured him. "Have something."  
  
Clark poured himself a glass of orange juice from the container in the refrigerator. "Thanks."  
  
"Let me guess, you're either worried that the golden routine with Reynolds is shot, the paper didn't get out or your parents are going to ground you when we get back," the billionaire guessed.  
  
The farm boy glared at him. "I can't believe you can be so calm about this!"  
  
Lex nodded, drinking a glass of scotch. "Yeah. It's the parents."  
  
"Lex, stop it!"  
  
"Clark, I am worried for both of them, all right? I'm also worried about us, Emily and Byron staying alive long enough to pull this off. Hell, I don't want anything to happen to JM either," Lex retorted sharply, slumping into a chair.  
  
"JM? Who?" Clark wondered. Then he remembered the second message. "Is this that 'Miss Thibodeau'?"  
  
"Yeah," Lex agreed, taking another sip from his can. "JM is Jeanne-Marie Thibodeau, an old friend of mine. She and I were close once." He smiled. "Right before I moved to Smallville and hit the bridge."  
  
"So is there anything left between you?"  
  
"Not anymore. Besides I have someone else picked out," Lex told him. "But JM's still a good friend and I don't want anything to happen to her." He sighed. "Since I knew she was going to the Sorbonne and looking for a roommate, I arranged for Lana to room with her. I didn't know it was going to be this much trouble."  
  
"We'll keep her safe too," Clark assured him.  
  
"Thanks, Clark. So you see? You aren't the only one scared stiff about those he loves being in danger," Lex noted. "I'm trying to stay focused. That gets you in trouble more often than not, you know."  
  
"What does?" Clark asked.  
  
"The way you rush right in. Now that I think about it, you think you're invulnerable. You're not if someone has kryptonite. The rest of us aren't either. One stray shot off of that hide of yours and we're toast. Think of it that way," Lex pointed out.  
  
"I'm trying to help you," Clark debated.  
  
"I know that but I'm saying that you should be more careful. That's why I like what I saw last night when we talked. Even though, I'm not sure about Emily, I like the fact you aren't willing to gamble with Lana's life or Chloe's on your abilities alone," his friend continued.  
  
"Garner and Tina know about the rocks," Clark mentioned. "I needed an extra advantage."  
  
"Hey. You just proved my point. Good job, Clark," Lex complimented. "We'll be in Paris in about three hours so relax."  
  
"If you say so," he agreed. "I wonder how Byron and Emily are doing?"  
  
[LexCorp Jet—200 miles to the north of the others and heading for London]  
  
Byron typed away on his laptop. He had tried talking with his partner although she preferred looking out the window at the moonlit sky. Rather than frustrate himself by beating his head against a brick wall, he started work on his latest poem. _Anything to keep my mind off of how Lana and Chloe are holding up. But then, there's the matter of Lex and Clark. They must be going crazy. _He frowned. _Clark especially._  
  
"The clouds are pretty," Emily remarked.  
  
He glanced at her, feeling shocked that she finally spoke. "They are…just like cotton puffs floating on the breeze."  
  
"That is nice," she agreed before bringing her guard up again. "But don't tell anyone I said that."  
  
"Why not? The others agree with you. Poetry is passion and emotion. It's everything to the world, Emily," he informed her.  
  
"It's adult stuff and adult stuff is gross," she retorted, sulking off into the corner. "I'd rather play with my friends."  
  
He looked at her again. _She looks like an adult but she's really a little girl in there. No wonder Lex said what he did when we all met._ "I like to play with my friends too." He saved his progress on the laptop and put it aside. "Tell you what? Let's see what Lex left for us in the fridge." He opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of ginger ale and a bottle of cola. From the freezer, he found a half gallon of vanilla ice cream. _Great!_ "You like ice cream sodas?"  
  
"I love them! A vanilla ice cream soda! Can you make me one please?" she requested.  
  
"Coming right up," he promised, taking a big glass out of the cabinet. Then he scooped in three large scoops of vanilla ice cream and topped the glass off with cola. After letting it settle for a minute, he put whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry on top. Sliding a straw in the top, he handed it to her. "Here it is. What do you think?"  
  
She sucked on her straw and her eyes lit up. "This is great! Thank you!"  
  
He smiled at her. "Good. I'm going to make one for myself and then put everything away. Just give me a minute, all right?"  
  
She nodded, watching him intently as he did so. Emily didn't want to admit it but there was something about Byron that made her feel…well…_weird_. That afternoon, he had been so kind to her. Everyone else had a motive but not him. He just wanted to talk and to be nice. Besides, he wanted to save Lana just because she was his friend. And she liked that. Even if he used those big strange words, he was _okay_ for a boy.  
  
"So you and Lana were best friends?" he asked, coming over and sitting down.  
  
"Lana's still my best friend!" she snapped. "Too bad, I'm not hers."  
  
"Oh, what happened? Lex told me there was an accident," he wondered.  
  
She nodded. "Lana got caught in the river and she was in trouble. I jumped in and pushed her to shore. She tried to come back but I drowned…." The tears dribbled down her cheek.  
  
He rubbed her shoulder. "Sounds like something a loyal friend would do. I think Clark would agree."  
  
"He wants to come between Lana and me by taking up all of her time," she declared, pouting.  
  
"No, Emily. That's what guys and girls do when they're our age. It doesn't make sense but that's nature," he explained. "Think of the birds, butterflies and all the pretty things in the world. They need guy-girl pairs to survive." She looked at him strangely and he remembered the companion's mentality. "They find others to make Mom and Dad pairings."  
  
"Okay. But does that mean that they don't have time to play?" she inquired.  
  
"It depends how much is going on. Everyone needs to play some, Emily. We just can't play as much as we did when we were kids. That's just the way things are," he explained. "And I wish I could play more."  
  
"Thanks, Byron," she expressed.  
  
"For what? The soda? I can make you another one," he offered.  
  
"Nope. For explaining this weird stuff to me so I get it. When the other big people try, they use these big words and I'm lost," she admitted.  
  
"Anytime, Emily. I'm glad you're here to help get Lana and Chloe out," he assured her.  
  
"And to get Tina!" she added.  
  
"What is it with Tina and you?" he wondered.  
  
"She took Lana away from me!" she retorted sharply. "She's always wanted to take her away!"  
  
"But Lana knows that Tina's not her friend now," he explained. "And you're proving that you're the better friend. Just be nice to her."  
  
"And act like a big person?" she inquired.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry," he apologized. "You want to know something? And don't think this is yucky. Please?"  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I like you the way you are. You're not afraid of me. Thanks," he expressed, kissing her on the cheek and taking the dirty glasses back to the kitchen and washing them.  
  
She rubbed the spot where he had kissed her and smiled. Maybe it felt weird but it also felt good to be cared for. And for the first time in a while, she had someone watching her who did. _Maybe this big person stuff might not be so bad after all!  
_   
  
Chapter 11 [Paris—Lana and JM's apartment]  
  
After leaving the airport, Clark and Lex took a cab right over to the apartment. As they entered, they saw a group of people congregated around the building.  
  
"What now?" Clark wondered, as they got out of the cab.  
  
Lex paid the driver and looked up at the fourth floor. "Don't know but I say we find out." Fearing the worst, he stormed their way through the crowd toward the police in front of them. "Pardon moi! Pardon moi!"  
  
One of the officers seeing him and Clark approaching, yelled, "Get back!"  
  
JM shook her head. "It's all right, Officer." She called, "Alex!"  
  
"Come on, Clark!" the billionaire told his friend and plowing his way toward her. "JM, are you all right?"  
  
She nodded as they embraced. "Thankfully. Who are these people, Alex?"  
  
"They've got their own agenda," he explained. "There's someone you need to meet. JM, this is Clark Kent, a friend of mine from Smallville. Clark, this is Jeanne-Marie Thibodeau."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Clark replied, shaking her hand.  
  
Despite the situation, she smiled. "At last, I meet the guy from back home. I'm honored."  
  
Clark tensed, not sure of what to think. "She talked about me?"  
  
She looked at her former flame. "Is he really that dense?"  
  
"He can be especially when it comes to Lana," Lex informed her.  
  
"Mon Dieu! Clark, you need to pay more attention when Love calls!" she pointed out. "Her mind is always on you!"  
  
The teenager flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Told you so, Clark. Is there a place inside where we can talk?" Lex requested.  
  
"Our apartment's gone. The dogs threw an incendiary device through the window. Thankfully, I was heading to school when it went off," she recounted. "Poor Lana. First she's taken. And now, her things are gone."  
  
"Those things can be replaced, JM. I'm glad that you're okay," Lex declared.  
  
Clark tensed. He couldn't believe that Garner and the others would be this crass! _We were following their directions! If they would play like this then…. So help me! If they hurt her, I'll deal with them myself! _Then with his super hearing, he heard a rifle safety being clicked off. "Lex! JM! Get down!"  
  
"Why?" she wondered.  
  
Clark charged, pushing his friends down just as three bullets streaked through the space where they'd been standing, hitting the sidewalk instead.  
  
"What? Alex?" she asked.  
  
Lex's brow furrowed. "They're taking target practice now, trying to keep us from thinking. Fortunately, Clark saw the shadows moving. Didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Clark concurred, glad that Lex was covering for him. "I need to go."  
  
Lex's hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Clark, remember, you stay with me."  
  
Clark seethed with anger. Bad enough Garner played these games but he had violated Lana's privacy. He gave the surrounding crowd a look that made them back away.  
  
Lex suppressed a shudder. He knew that look from his friend—the one he had before his inner wild child came out. "We don't need one of your bad moments, Clark."  
  
"Then what do we do?" the younger man demanded. "I can't stand this!"  
  
Lex threw his hands up in consternation, wondering how he was going to get through to his friend.  
  
JM shook her head. "Allow me, Alex." She sat down beside Clark and asked, "It hurts, doesn't it?"  
  
"Of course it does!" he ranted, looking at her through teary eyes. "I want to do something!"  
  
She took a deep breath. "I know, mon Ami. So do I." She ran her finger across his right cheek, sampling the salty liquid there. "Now I know what I need to."  
  
"And that is?" he hissed.  
  
"That you love her. Clark, she wants you as much as you want her. Tell her how you feel. Be honest," she asserted.  
  
"It's complicated. I can't," he retorted sadly.  
  
"And this isn't? Clark, the reason we're here is because YOU DROVE HER AWAY!" she countered. "Has anyone told you that she cries every night?"  
  
Lex stared at them. "You're serious?"  
  
"Very," she reiterated. "I comfort her when I can. No matter how many dates I set up for her, they never worked out. I hoped that this Jason would be different."  
  
"Jason?" Clark asked, remembering the name from Lana's letters. "What about him?"  
  
"She went with him for the weekend. I warned her that it was a bad idea but she wouldn't listen," she explained. "I wish I could have kept her here this weekend."  
  
"Then the kidnappers would have taken her and you too," Lex pointed out. "Look, let's head for our old place."  
  
"Lex, ummm….what about…you know?" Clark asked.  
  
"He has it in his instructions in case something like this happened," Lex pointed out. "Come on; let's go. Can you wrap it up with the police, JM?"  
  
"They're set, Alex," she indicated, waving for the next cab. "Normally, I'd go for the Metro but who knows what they'll set off down there." As they got in, she told them both, "Have faith. We shall get her back."  
  
"And Chloe Sullivan as well," Lex added as they got in and took off.  
  
"She's alive?" she inquired in disbelief.  
  
"The kidnappers apparently have had her for the past four months," Clark replied tersely.  
  
JM glanced over at Lex and recognized the worried look on his face. "She means something to you, doesn't she, Alex?"  
  
"Who?" he wondered, taking out his cell phone.  
  
"This Chloe. You care for her, don't you?" she inquired.  
  
Rather than answer the question, the billionaire dialed a number. "Hello. Reroute to Place 2. Repeat to Place 2." He hung up.  
  
"Everything set with the cleaners?" Clark wondered.  
  
"They'll drop off to where we're going instead," Lex noted, putting the phone back in his pocket.  
  
"You never did answer my question, Alex," JM insisted.  
  
Lex shrugged. "I've been getting on Clark for being such so dense around Lana. The thing is that I've been just as bad with Chloe. I never realized how I felt until the safe house blew up. Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
She shook her head. "Non, Alex. What we had is in the past. If she makes you happy, then that's fine with me. Lana's told me about her. I can see why you would like her."  
  
"You do?" he asked.  
  
She giggled. "Of course! She has your mother's spirit, Alex. She can also handle you the way I couldn't."  
  
"You think so?" Lex asked.  
  
She smirked at him. "Best be careful, Alex. From what Lana tells me, she's fiery."  
  
Clark smiled at him, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"And don't you start on him," she told Clark. "You heard him. I agree. When we find Lana, you will tell her. And, Alex, you will tell Chloe as well."  
  
Lex nodded and held his hand out. "I'm game if you are, Clark."  
  
Clark looked at the others and nodded. "I should let her know. Okay, Lex." He clasped the hand.  
  
"Another great step, Clark," Lex complimented. "Now let's see what we can find out." They paid the fare and got out in front of the Paris Hilton. "Long standing reservation."  
  
"Monsieur Luthor! Madmoiselle! Bonjour!" the desk clerk, a slender middle aged man, greeted.  
  
"Bonjour, Jacques. My usual room please," Lex requested.  
  
"But of course! Just three?" Jacques asked.  
  
"Actually there will be two more coming in just a few minutes. Their name is Jekyl," Lex indicated.  
  
Even Clark caught that literary reference and grinned at his friend.  
  
Accepting the key card from the clerk, Lex led the others into the elevator. Heading for the top floor, they found the appropriate room. "Clark, anything?"  
  
He x-rayed the door, looking about the inside of the room. He couldn't see anything. But he could hear something. "Give me the card and stand back."  
  
"What?" JM asked.  
  
"Trust him," Lex indicated, handing Clark the card and pulling her back toward the elevator.  
  
He inserted the card in the lock and ran back. "GO!"  
  
Sure enough, the lock exploded, taking the door with it.  
  
"How did he…?" she sputtered as Lex pulled her up off of the carpet.  
  
"It's a long story," Lex told her. "Clark, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Clark told them, as he got up and dusted himself off. "I have really good hearing although that's probably shot now."  
  
Jacques, Byron, Emily and a police officer ran over to them.  
  
"What happened?" Jacques demanded. "The Louis Suite is ruined!"  
  
"The lock was rigged," Lex indicated. "It exploded when we put the card in it."  
  
"This is beyond belief!" the clerk declared. "This room was checked not even twenty minutes ago!"  
  
"They play hide and seek here too?" Emily wondered.  
  
"Yeah they do," Lex grumbled. "Jacques, get me another room."  
  
"But you damaged this one!"  
  
"We didn't do anything other than try to unlock the door! Do it!" the billionaire noted. "And under no circumstances are you to tell people that we're still here."  
  
"Oui," the clerk agreed. "This way."  
  
Chapter 12 [Paris Hilton—New Room Several hours later]  
  
After Jacques showed them to the room, Lex sent Byron and Emily back down with the hotel staff. Then he led Clark and JM inside and shut the door. Once there, they slept in shifts, waiting for the phone to ring.  
  
"Who would do such a thing?" JM wondered.  
  
"I can think of a few people who want to keep us on our toes," Lex retorted. Hearing the phone ring, he deadpanned, "Speaking of which, that should be them now." He picked it up. "Bon jour."  
  
"Very good French, Lex," Garner complimented. "Along with the survival skills. Clark's really pushing our instructions to the limit, isn't he?"  
  
"He just unlocked the door, Garner. I make use of my resources. What can I say?" the billionaire retorted. "Speaking of resources, how are my friends?"  
  
"If you mean our guests, they're fine," Garner noted. "As long as you and Clark keep following orders, it'll stay that way."  
  
"You have a hell of a way of 'giving orders'. I don't remember blowing up Lana's apartment or the hotel suite as part of the bargain. How can we trust you not to harm them?" Lex wondered.  
  
"Like you, neither myself nor my benefactor waste resources, Lex. As I said, they're safe for now."  
  
"Can we talk with them?" the billionaire pushed.  
  
"Not at the moment but then, you'll see them soon enough. All right, this is what you do. It's 3:45 now. You and Clark need to catch the 4:30 train to Lourdes. From there, go to the Maison Estrelle. There will be further instructions waiting," Garner instructed.  
  
"Along with a nitro-gram, I imagine?" Lex presumed.  
  
"We just wanted to keep you and the farm boy from getting any smart ideas. But then again, it does pay to be careful. Lourdes train, 4:30. Be on it," Garner concluded.  
  
"Where to next?" Clark asked.  
  
"Lourdes. We have 45 minutes until we need to be on the train. Let's go," Lex indicated, leading Clark and JM from the room.  
  
"That's where they went," she noted.  
  
"Exactly. They're going to get us out of the city and then hit us in the mountains. JM, I need you to stay here and be safe."  
  
"Not on your life, Alex! Your friends need a guide and I'm it! Don't either of you try to talk me out of that!" she asserted. "Besides, there's always the matter of my marksmanship."  
  
"She has a point," Clark concurred.  
  
"All right," Lex agreed reluctantly. "JM, you and the Jekyls take the same train but stay several cars back. It's an overnight train ride so be alert. They may try to hit us en route."  
  
"Until today, I would have said that you're dreaming, Alex. After this, I would not be so quick to judge," she agreed. "Very well. I'll talk to our tourists and you both get going. If needed, there's another train that leaves at 7. I can get another weapon down there."  
  
"Be careful, _Cherie_," Lex advised.  
  
"Come on, Lex, Chloe and Lana are waiting," Clark advised.  
  
"Your friend is right, Alex," she told him.  
  
"Right," Lex agreed. "Come on, Clark." The two men walked out together and got into a cab.  
  
_This is truly unbelievable!_ JM hurried off to meet with Byron and Emily. Even as she did so, she began putting the pieces of her plan to help her new friends when the opportunity arose.  
Onto Part 3 


	3. Coming out with it finally!

Desperate Gambit  
Part 3 Chapter 13  
[Lourdes—Next morning]  
  
Clark and Lex disembarked off of the train and looked around at the picturesque backdrop. For that time of the year, it was a warm day and the sun shone brightly. On the way down, Lex spoke to JM on their old secure line, double checking everyone's location.  
  
"I wish that I could run over there," Clark expressed.  
  
"There are a lot of things I wish you could do too but we can't endanger the girls," Lex disagreed. "The Maison is right across the square. The others are in the crowd behind us. Let's get the information and move on to our next destination."  
  
The teenager shrugged, wanting to do something more direct.  
  
Shortly after, they walked through the front door of the hotel and over to its front desk.  
  
"Yes?" the clerk asked.  
  
"Yes, is there a message for Luthor or Kent?" Lex requested.  
  
The clerk fished through his messages and nodded. "Here."  
  
"Thank you," Lex accepted, taking the envelope. "Come on, Clark."  
  
They headed over to a nearby bench where they opened the message. It read:  
  
_Clark and Lex,  
  
It's nice to see that you followed instructions to this point. At noon today, there will be a truck waiting out back of this hotel with two men. They will drive you to our hideout. And just in case, Clark decides to get industrious, they will be armed if you get my meaning. Also we have cameras onboard. Any trouble and the girls take the plunge.  
  
Be seeing you around dinner time.  
  
The Kidnappers.  
_   
  
"See you around dinner time?" Clark asked. "Of all the stupid things!"  
  
"Cool it, Clark. Remember, they're playing head games. We can too," Lex replied. "Come on."  
  
[11:30 Alley a block from the hotel]  
  
Byron, Emily and JM crouched just out of sight of the kidnappers. After meeting up with Lex and Clark at a little bistro on the city's outskirts, they went into position.  
  
The truck was in position with the two men.  
  
A half block nearer to them, a car with two women and a man watched the truck.  
  
JM took a quick glance at her two companions and grinned. "Oui. This could work!"  
  
"What?" Byron asked.  
  
"We—how do you Americans say it?—beat them up and take their places," JM explained.  
  
"We pretend we're them," Emily realized. "I like this."  
  
Byron's eyes went dark. "Ready?"  
  
Emily nodded. "If it gets me closer to Tina, then yeah!" She took off in a blur.  
  
He sprinted after her, reaching the spot not long after she did.  
  
Between them, the kidnapping trio went down in two seconds flat.  
  
JM rushed over. "We have twenty minutes. Get their uniforms and put them on."  
  
The others did so, leaving their victims bound in the alley.  
  
After she changed, JM called the police. Then she told the two Americans, "In the car. I'll drive."  
  
[Noon]  
  
Clark and Lex walked around the corner of the hotel toward the back parking lot. After a morning of some self-reflection and getting a few things, they were ready to face the music. Even if they died, they decided that if the girls got out then it was worth it.  
  
As they approached the car, one of the men approached, "You can stop right there, guys."  
  
"And you're supposed to be?" Clark asked.  
  
The man frowned. "None of yer business, Kid. Come on, Garner and Hawk have been waitin' to see both of ya."  
  
The other man looked firmly at them as he lifted the curtain of the army surplus truck. "Get in!"  
  
"After you, Clark," Lex offered.  
  
"Gee thanks, Lex," Clark retorted.  
  
Lex shrugged, getting in the back himself.  
  
The first man checked everything and then yelled, "All right, Jason! Let's move!"  
  
The two prisoners looked at each other and then at the driver, wondering if that was indeed the jerk that had set Lana up. They would find out soon enough.  
  
As the truck turned the corner, its tail car followed.  
  
Little did Garner and the others suspected that the odds had shifted a bit against them.   
  
Chapter 12 [Lodge—Pyrennes]  
  
"So?" Hawk asked. "Is our little convoy on its way?"  
  
"Yes, sir," the skinny henchman affirmed.  
  
"Excellent," the shadow boss said, savoring his apparent victory. "Do give them the news, my Dear."  
  
Tina shrugged. "Sure." She headed down the passageway and into the cells. "How's lunch?"  
  
"I think I'd prefer the mystery meat at school," Chloe retorted.  
  
"The company was all right until ten seconds ago," Lana added sourly.  
  
Tina smirked. "You'll be getting some more company tonight. Clark and Lex are on their way up here. Jason let us know they were coming. Oh and Lana, he says hello."  
  
The former cheerleader smiled sweetly. "If he wants to know about real men, he can look in the back seat."  
  
"I suppose," the meteor mutant retorted, shifting her appearance so that she resembled Clark. "After tomorrow, you can have it like this anyhow."  
  
Lana shuddered. "You'll have to kill me before I'd go with you!"  
  
"Your loss," Tina replied, returning to her regular shape and leaving them. As she did, she saw two men coming downstairs. "Guard them. Maybe the others think this is sewn up but I don't!" She headed up the stairs, leaving them to the prisoners.  
  
Meantime, Lana and Chloe watched their guards carefully. Over the past three days, they had discussed several options. Now they waited for their opportunity.   
  
Chapter 13 [Lodge—Pyrennes, sunset]  
  
The convoy steamed up the last part of the mountain and cleared the check gate without a problem. Everyone was eager to get the prisoners offloaded and into the lodge.  
  
In the car, JM sat by herself, her ski mask concealing her features. Fortunately, the truck had stalled once just a mile down the road, giving Byron and Emily a chance to slip into the woods. Within thirty minutes, they would be inside the compound's perimeter. _Bon chance, my friends. We need for you to make it!_  
  
"Hey, where are the others, Roget?" one of the truck's goons asked in French.  
  
"They got out when we cleared the gate," she responded, shouldering her rifle. "Let's get these clowns out and to the boss." She pulled back the cover. "All right! OUT! Both of you!"  
  
Clark and Lex climbed down with several rifles and lead canisters aimed at them.  
  
"What do you think, Clark?" Lex asked, looking around at the lodge and the view.  
  
"Great place, lousy hosts," the teen replied.  
  
"That's really funny, Kent. Get in there. She's waiting for you!" Jason commanded.  
  
"You better hope we don't meet after this, Pal," Clark warned angrily.  
  
"When they're done with you, there won't be an after," Jason retorted.  
  
"You too!" JM commanded, giving Lex a kick in the rear end. "Move it!" She winked at him.  
  
Lex had to fight to conceal the smirk on his face. _She's playing it up to look real. Go along with it, Lex.  
_   
Surrounded by guards, the two men marched into the lodge and into the main living area. There Garner and Tina waited for them. In the shadows, Hawk sat, observing the whole process.  
  
"Roget, send the others up here and watch the prisoners," Hawk ordered.  
  
"I knew you couldn't resist the invitation, Clark," Garner announced, stepping forward to greet the two prisoners. "And Lex, you had to come too."  
  
"We want to see them, Garner," Clark asserted.  
  
"Oh you'll see them soon enough. I promise you," Tina vowed. "It's been too long since you killed me, Clark. This time, it's my turn to kill you."  
  
"In your dreams," the teen replied.  
  
"No actually, I am going to kill you and then, I'm going to take Lana for myself," the meteor mutant declared. "What Garner does with your corpse, I don't care about."  
  
"And what about me?" Lex asked.  
  
"You'll rot up here for eternity just as you would have had me do," Hawk noted, stepping into the light and revealing his features. As he did, the rouge hair and beard in addition to his intense eyes revealed his identity.  
  
"Dad? But how? You're in jail!" Lex demanded.  
  
Lionel grinned. "Now how can I be in Metropolis and here at the same time?" He rubbed his chin. "That is a good question, isn't it? Dr. Garner, care to answer that?"  
  
Garner smirked. "We cloned him, Lex. The clone's in jail. He's here."  
  
"You have to admit that you caught me too easily," Lionel replied. "I let it happen so that I could vanish. It left me free to plot all of this. I took Miss Sullivan right under your noses. Then I rigged Miss Lang's entrance into the art school. It was all too easy. Once she was there, I planted Jason in her social circle. This past weekend, he got her down here and you know the rest of the story."  
  
"You're such a class act, Dad," Lex countered.  
  
"And you are?" Lionel wondered. "Lex, you're going to suffer. You know that? And Clark, you're going to end up as Garner's lab rat."  
  
"You've got to get me there first," Clark disagreed.  
  
"You don't have a lot of help here, Clark," Tina retorted. "Get them downstairs."  
  
At that moment, the lodge shook from some unknown impact.  
  
"What the?" Garner demanded, running to the console. He flipped between cameras, looking for the disturbance. He couldn't find anything. "What have you done? Who is it?"  
  
"Maybe some of your men partying?" Lex asked flippantly.  
  
"Not likely. Put them in with the girls and watch them!" Lionel ordered.  
  
[Prison Area]  
  
As with the others upstairs, Lana and Chloe felt the impact, rocking the lodge.  
  
"What's that?" Lana asked.  
  
"Your way out," JM answered, taking the keys off of her belt.  
  
"JM?" Lana asked, as the door was unlocked.  
  
"You thought I was going to leave you in here?" her roommate wondered, opening Chloe's door as well. "It's good to finally meet you, Mme. Sullivan. Stand back!"  
  
The wall collapsed, as two fists crashed through it.  
  
"Lana?" Byron asked, as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Byron! You're a sight for sore eyes!" Lana cheered.  
  
"I'll say," Chloe agreed. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"I'm Emily," She stepped through the "door." "Hi, Lana!"  
  
"Oh no. Not again," Lana worried, panicking at the sight of the oversized kid.  
  
"She's with us, Lana. Don't worry," JM assured her.  
  
"I knew you'd think I was bad," Emily sulked.  
  
"You don't want to take me away?" Lana asked.  
  
"I just want to be your friend!" Emily pointed out. "Byron's been helping me understand big people ways."  
  
"Really?" Lana asked.  
  
The poet flushed with embarrassment. "Maybe a little. I just gave her some of the tips that you and Clark gave me." Letting his eyes go dark again, he roared, "They're coming!"  
  
"Get out the back!" JM urged, aiming her rifle at the door. As the door opened, she aimed and fired quickly, hitting the first guard in the shoulder. "Alex! Clark! I've got them!"  
  
"What the Hell?" Tina asked. "You've gotta be kidding!" She looked at Emily. "And who are you supposed to be?"  
  
"I'm Emily, Lana's best friend! You stole her from me!" Emily bellowed, streaking toward Tina and tackling her into the far wall.  
  
"What? I don't!" the meteor mutant asked, pushing her away. Then she looked at her assailant again. "It's you! But you drowned! She's mine!"  
  
"She's my friend!" Emily countered, smacking Tina over and over again. "You aren't hurting her or Clark anymore!"  
  
Tina backed away, trying to get away but she backed right into Clark. "You?"  
  
"Me." He grabbed onto her. "Emily, she's yours."  
  
"Thanks, Clark," Emily expressed, knocking Tina out and finishing the job. "She won't hurt you anymore, Lana."  
  
"Thanks, Emily," Lana managed to tell the other girl.  
  
"We need to take care of things upstairs," Chloe realized.  
  
"Just as long as you're safe, Sullivan," Lex told her. "You and Lana, go with JM. Clark, Byron, Emily and I can deal with it."  
  
"Not a chance. Especially not with all of those meteor rocks those guys have up there," Chloe stated. Seeing Clark look at her, she added, "I remember watching your parents beating on you with one when that weird phone mess was going on."  
  
"Is that right, Clark?" Lana asked.  
  
He nodded. "The meteors make me sick. And there are other things you need to know when we're out of here."  
  
Lana stared at him. "Clark, you're going to tell me after all of this?"  
  
"I should have told you sooner. But if you'll talk to me after this is over, I promise you'll know the whole thing," he vowed.  
  
She could see the earnestness in his eyes and hear his voice breaking. "JM, do you know anything about this?"  
  
"Oui. He's come halfway around the world with Alex to save you. I think that you can listen for five minutes, Lana," her roommate pointed out.  
  
"Give the farm boy a chance," Chloe added.  
  
"Okay, Clark, but you better tell me this time," Lana directed firmly.  
  
"I have a deal with JM and I mean to keep it," Clark agreed. "Meantime, let's wrap up Garner and Lionel."  
  
"Lionel?" Lana and Chloe asked incredulously.  
  
"The guy they've been calling 'Hawk'," JM indicated. "He's Alex's father. I recognized his voice when we came in."  
  
"And it's a shame that you had to do that, Miss Thibodeau," Lionel added, coming into the area flanked by several more goons.  
  
"Not this time, Mr. Luthor," Clark replied, taking off in a blur and dealing punishment to the underlings. He dealt with almost all of the goons when he saw someone in the shadows take aim at Lana. "Lana, GET DOWN!" He jumped into the line of fire.  
  
Then a shot rang out, hitting him in the side.  
  
He felt pain and knew it was a kryptonite bullet like the ones Van had used against him the previous fall. He collapsed to the ground, the radiation making him sick.  
  
"CLARK!" Lana yelled.  
  
"Guess I finally took him out of your life," Jason remarked, aiming the gun again at Clark's head. "One more shot should finish him."  
  
"No!" she protested, rushing at him. "You won't hurt him!" She fought with him for the gun before knocking it away from him.  
  
"You still care for him, don't you? I'm not surprised!" Jason taunted.  
  
Lana delivered a series of kicks, knocking him out cold. "He's a thousand times the man you'll ever be, Jason." She heard another safety click off and saw a barrel pointing at her head.  
  
Lionel smirked at her. "Very heroic, Miss Lang. I should kill you right now and let you join Clark on the other side."  
  
"You'll have to kill me to get another shot at him," she vowed.  
  
"So be it," Lionel replied, aiming the two pistols at the teens' heads.  
  
"Stop it, Bad Man!" Emily protested, streaking into him and knocking him against the wall.  
  
Lex rushed over and checked his friends out. "Are you okay, Lana?"  
  
She nodded but looked at Clark. "He's going to die, isn't he?"  
  
"Y…you have to get it out…of me," Clark told them weakly.  
  
Lex rubbed Lana's shoulder. "We can do this. Just take his hand. Chloe, can you help me?"  
  
The reporter nodded. "What can we do, Lex?"  
  
"I need a blade of some kind. Anything," Lex requested.  
  
JM gave him her pocket knife and a pair of tweezers. "How are these?"  
  
"Perfect!" the billionaire complimented. "Hang in there, Clark. Okay?" He dug into the wound with the knife. "Can you see it, Chloe?"  
  
Chloe nodded. "There it is! Hang on, Clark."  
  
Clark ground his teeth as the pain cut through him.  
  
Lana rubbed his face gently, trying to give him her best smile even if his pain tore her heart in two. "We'll get you through this, Clark. By the way, thanks."  
  
"F…for what?" he asked.  
  
"For taking that for me," she explained. "You meant it huh?"  
  
"I…love you," he revealed weakly. "ARGH!"  
  
"Hang in there!" Lana told him. "How's it coming?"  
  
"Almost there!" Lex advised. "Hang in there, Clark! How you doing, Chloe?"  
  
Chloe grabbed the glowing green bullet with the tweezers. "I've got it!" She ran toward the hole and threw it away.  
  
With the bullet gone, Clark's wound healed rapidly and he quickly regained consciousness. "Whoa." He looked to see his friends smiling at him. "You saw, huh?"  
  
"We sure did," Lana indicated, stooping down next to him. "And I know you care. Now you made me a promise, remember?"  
  
"I'm going to tell you everything, Lana. And Lex, remember what you promised?" Clark agreed.  
  
Lex smirked. "Hey, I'm keeping my part of the deal. Put me on your dance card, Sullivan. You and I have some things to discuss."  
  
"Really? Such as?" the reporter asked.  
  
"This," the billionaire revealed, kissing her.  
  
"Wow!" Chloe exclaimed. "You're serious, Lex?"  
  
"When it comes to you, Sullivan, I'm deadly serious," Lex declared. Seeing Clark get up, he asked, "You doing better?"  
  
"Much," Clark agreed. "Let's get this guys rounded up and down to the police in Lourdes."  
  
"But what about Garner, Tina and your father, Lex?" Chloe wondered.  
  
"Those are good questions. We could let the French special services know about Tina, I suppose. As for Dad, well…he has a few things on his international rap sheet," Lex pointed out. "By the way, where is Garner?"  
  
"Right here," Byron indicated, walking in with Emily and dragging the unconscious scientist behind them. "We did it together!"  
  
Emily smiled. "Just like two big people."  
  
"You are a big person now, Emily," Byron told her, giving her a kiss. "And I really care about you, you know."  
  
"Byron, come on," she protested although she knew the others were happy for them both  
  
"Let's get out of here. Then we can talk, all of us," JM urged as they began rounding up unconscious goons and throwing them into the truck. With Emily and Clark's super speed support, they finished the job in minutes, making sure they were all bound properly. Then Lana, Lex and Chloe made sure all of the kryptonite was collected and buried so that it wouldn't hurt Clark again. When that was finished, they could roll back down the mountain, heading for the pretty town once more.  
  
Chapter 14 [Marsailles—JM's parents' home]  
  
After wrapping things up in Lourdes, the three couples and JM headed for her parents' home close to the French Mediterranean coast. The time allowed everyone (particularly Clark) to call home and let his parents know where he was. Even though they were going to have a stern talk with him when the group returned, they knew why he felt the way he did and were glad that he had made sure that everything was taken care of on all fronts.  
  
At least things were back to normal. Well, not quite the way they had been.  
  
[That night—first terrace]  
  
Chloe stood out on the terrace amidst the flower boxes and ornate deck furniture. She had to admit that Lana's roommate definitely had taste or her family did at least. Looking out over the beachfront beneath her, she took in the moonwashed beach and the water. "This is perfect."  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Lex concurred, walking onto the terrace with two cups of coffee. "Nights like this should be treasured, Chloe." He set the cups on a glass lawn table and joined her. "The sea and the sky go on forever, no beginnings or ends—just two giant looping curves, meeting at the horizon."  
  
"What is it that you wanted to talk with me about, Lex?" she wondered, taking her coffee.  
  
He took a deep breath and looked in her eyes. "You ever watch something develop and never understand how you feel about it until it's too late?"  
  
"Sort of," she replied, trying to get his meaning. "Go on."  
  
"You're not a kid anymore, Chloe. I've watched you grow and mature these past four years into a remarkable woman. I admire your spunk and fire. When you helped to take my father down, I was so proud of you. Then when I heard about the safe house blowing up, it almost killed me. You're more than just a friend to me. I've really come to care about you," he explained.  
  
She looked at him quizzically, surveying the feelings she saw in his features. Then she laughed, putting her hand over her mouth. "Excuse me. I can't believe this."  
  
"What's so funny?" he demanded, feeling angry.  
  
She shook her head. "Lex, it isn't funny. In fact, I'm touched and relieved." She put her hands on his shoulders. "I've watched you grow too from the rich spoiled brat to a real friend and then to someone I admire. Someone I want to be with."  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Really," she affirmed, kissing him on the cheek. "You're becoming the real deal, Luthor. Of course…." She smirked. "…Of course, you are a work in progress. We'll need to work on you a bit."  
  
He snickered, letting his eyes sparkle at her. "Who's going to work on whom, Sullivan?"  
  
"You want a tug of war, do you?" she teased.  
  
He smirked. "Bring it on. I think I can handle it. Meantime, can you come here?"  
  
"Sure. Why? I think we…." She started to speak but his kiss stopped the words right there. Giving into the moment, she put her arms around his neck, deepening that connection between them.  
  
When they finally came up for air, he asked, "How was that?"  
  
She grinned. "Lex, this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership."  
  
[Second terrace]  
[A/N: Roswell is owned by its copyright owners.]  
  
As Chloe had on the other terrace, Clark surveyed the beach and the sparkling waters beneath them. Before he went to tell Lana his feelings and the Secret, he wanted to put his thoughts in order, leaving nothing to chance. "This is our chance at happiness. I don't want to screw it up," he told the stars and the sea.  
  
"Don't try so hard, Clark," Lana advised, joining him out there. The sea breeze rustled through her hair. The moonlight lit up her eyes and skin.  
  
"I was going to come by your room in a bit," he told her.  
  
"I know. When Clark Kent makes a promise, he keeps it," she agreed. "Even if it is on your own schedule." She chuckled softly at him. "A girl could get old waiting for you."  
  
"Then why do you?" he asked.  
  
She thought on that question for a minute before answering. "You know, I never understood that myself. There have been other guys, other chances. But it seems when I see one of those guys, I end up with a nutcase. And _voila_! There you are, saving me again."  
  
"Actually you saved me this time," he corrected her.  
  
"We, _Mr. Kent_, saved each other," she declared. "Someone keeps bringing us together. Do you think they're trying to tell us something?"  
  
"Maybe that we need to trust each other?" he proposed. "That I need to trust that you can take my secret and not run away into the night?"  
  
She nodded. "Exactly. Clark, I may need some time to deal with it but I would never betray you. I hope you realize that."  
  
"I know. I just wanted to keep you safe. One thing this mess, the Adam situation and the last year have taught me is that you're just in danger not knowing it as you are knowing it," he admitted.  
  
"What does Adam have to do with your secret, Clark?" she queried, getting confused.  
  
"Adam was complicated. Before he died, he admitted that Lionel Luthor sent him to watch me," Clark recounted. "I imagine he was supposed to watch me through you."  
  
"So that's why he kept the journal," she realized.  
  
He nodded. "That's it."  
  
"And your secret. You told Alicia. Why did you tell her?" she inquired.  
  
He looked at her earnestly. "It wasn't exactly by choice, Lana. We were in an elevator car together and she saw me doing my stuff. She teleported us out of the car."  
  
"So you were keeping each other's secrets then. I can accept that," she told him. "You know Alicia asked me what hold I have over you. I'd like to know too."  
  
"I really don't know," he admitted, pointing to the sky. "There's so much of my life I don't understand. But I realize now that I've been thinking too much about destiny instead of just living life."  
  
"Meaning?" she inquired, starting to see where he was going.  
  
"I think we've been looking too hard for the answers when they're right in front of us."  
  
She smiled. "You think?"  
  
"I do," he indicated. "Lana, if I stop trying to be perfect and just be a good boyfriend, would you be willing to try again?"  
  
"That's all I've ever wanted, Clark," she told him. "Just be honest with me. All right? Speaking of which, you have something else to tell me, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah that," he replied. He sighed, looking up at the sky. "Remember when we were doing those family tree projects last year?"  
  
"Right," she replied, recalling the last few months of their sophomore year. "And?"  
  
"I discovered where I'm from. If you want, I can show you when we get back to Smallville. The answers are in the caves," he told her.  
  
"The Cowache Caves? What do those pictures have to do with you?" she asked.  
  
"They're a language of their own. They tell a story of the last person of a dead planet. This person comes to Earth and lives here. Eventually, he's destined to have some sort of influence over the people," he recounted.  
  
"You can read those symbols?" she asked.  
  
"My natural father taught me last year just before I went to see that expert in New York," he told her.  
  
"Clark, your parents are dead," she told him.  
  
"Sorry—my father's ghost. He showed up right after our night in the Loft. And he threatened you, Mom and Dad if I didn't do what he wanted," he continued.  
  
She stared at him for a minute. "That was the voice you were talking about in the storm cellar. Clark, why didn't you tell me? I would have stood by you."  
  
"I didn't want you getting hurt, Lana. My parents had already lost the baby. I couldn't take losing you or them too," he revealed.  
  
"Is there any way we can talk with this guy when we go back?" she asked. Seeing him gulp anxiously, she continued, "I need to get some things straight and to let him know that I value what's important to you. Getting back to the story, you're the last one, aren't you?"  
  
He looked anxiously at her. "Promise me, you won't freak out on me."  
  
"Clark. I'll be fine. Just say it," she insisted, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
He pointed to the sky. "I came from one of those stars out there. My real parents named me Kal-El and my planet was called Krypton. Apparently, it exploded when I was two years old. That's where all of the meteor fragments come from."  
  
"Including the ones that killed my parents," she supposed; the insight angering her slightly.  
  
"Right," he told her. "My parents saved me but died in the process as did my entire world. But they sent me here, knowing that I can make a difference. The environment makes me special, Lana. I have abilities that nobody else has. Until now, I've hidden those gifts from everyone except those who stumble across them such as Tina, Emily, Byron and Pete."  
  
"Pete knows?" she asked.  
  
"He found out by accident. He…well…discovered my spaceship. I had to tell him," he noted.  
  
"You actually have a spaceship? Of course you do. How else would a two year old travel millions of miles across space?" she realized before shaking her head. "This is so much like _Roswell_. And there aren't any more like you?"  
  
"There's Kara, the blonde woman you saw me with. She was supposed to bring me home or something. Other than her, nope, I'm it," he remarked.  
  
"And? You didn't go? Why?" she asked.  
  
"There's a lot more I need to do here. And people I care about," he pointed out, looking right at her.  
  
"You stayed behind for your parents and me?" she supposed.  
  
"That's right. I couldn't leave you behind," he told her. "Even if it means losing all of my gifts, I don't care. I love you, Lana."  
  
She wiped her eyes, not wanting him to see the tears building there. _He stayed behind for me._ Wow. "I don't know what to say, Clark."  
  
"You don't have to say anything, Lana. Just be with me," he told her.  
  
"I stand by what I said earlier. Now about these gifts of yours. What is it that you do?" she asked. "Well, other than fly into trucks to save damsels in distress? Don't deny it again, Clark."  
  
"I won't. Dad told me to at the time. I wanted to tell you," he admitted. "I'm still finding out who I am, Lana. But I know that I'm really strong and fast. I have heat vision and x-ray vision. And my hearing's really sensitive. I'm bulletproof for the most part."  
  
"Except when the bullet's made of the green meteor rocks," she deduced. "Okay, the speed and hard skin explain how you reached me the night Adam tried to kill me. But be honest with me, you started those fires in the classroom and at the Talon, didn't you?"  
  
He flushed with embarrassment. "They were accidental. I was discovering my heat vision when it happened."  
  
"So what caused it to happen?" she asked.  
  
He smiled. "You did."  
  
"Me? What did I…?" she started to ask before remembering all of the stuff about pheromones. She snickered. "You mean I got you so worked up that it came out your eyes?"  
  
"Yeah. But I could have hurt you too. That's why I never told you," he added.  
  
"Clark, we could have dealt with it together. Promise me that," she insisted.  
  
"I promise that I won't," he agreed. "So you're okay with this?"  
  
She shrugged. "I need to think on it, Clark. I appreciate your honesty but do I know who you are?"  
  
"I'm still Clark. I've never been able to lie about my feelings for you, Lana," he insisted.  
  
"I know. Just give me some time, all right?" she asked.  
  
"Take as much time as you need," he agreed. "I want you but on both of our terms."  
  
"Thanks, Clark. And don't worry, your secret's safe with me," she assured him, heading into the house.  
  
_Great. That's shot_, he mused, taking a stone and tossing it far out to sea.   
  
Chapter 15  
[Jeanne-Marie's room]  
  
JM sat in her bedroom, reviewing some notes for school. With her friends working on their separate relationship issues, she wanted to offer the scenic backdrop to let the ball start rolling. Hearing a knock at the door, she asked, "Oui?"  
  
"JM, it's Lana. Can I come in?"  
  
"Certainly," JM agreed. As her college roommate entered the room, she noticed the uncertain look on the other's face. "What is it? You talked to Clark, didn't you?"  
  
Lana nodded. "I did." She took a deep breath. "Wow. I promised I'd keep what he said a secret but it's so overwhelming."  
  
"But he did tell you?" JM insisted. "I don't want to know what it is. All I care about is that he came clean with you."  
  
Lana replied, "He did that, all right. It was a little more than I figured. A lot more than I figured actually."  
  
"He's a special person, Lana. If you don't mind me saying, anyone with hearing like a bat and can take a bomb blast without a scratch deserves a little special consideration," JM noted.  
  
"You know?" Lana gasped.  
  
"The sniper stunt left me confused. But I saw him when the hotel bomb went off. That's between us. I wouldn't betray Clark and I trust you won't either," JM explained.  
  
"And Lex knows?" Lana asked.  
  
"I don't know. Alex refuses to speak with me about Clark and I will not push the issue. Lana, does it really matter if Clark can do all those things? He's still the same guy. You love him. What's the issue here?" JM asked.  
  
"He's a…well…an alien. I mean he's human but he's from another planet," Lana pointed out hesitantly.  
  
"Should that matter really? He was raised in Smallville, wasn't he?" JM inquired.  
  
"Yes. I've known him since we were five," Lana answered.  
  
"Then it doesn't matter. Lana, I talked with him, all right? Clark loves you. You can either stay in your room and cry because you miss him or go outside right now and tell him that you love him no matter what. You can work through whatever differences there are. As long as you're honest with each other, I think you two can survive anything," JM insisted.  
  
Lana took a deep breath and bowed her head. "Clark said the same thing just now and I hesitated."  
  
"That's normal, Lana. What you do now is important. Go to him and be the one for him. I know he'll reciprocate," JM advised.  
  
"You think so?" Lana wondered desperately.  
  
"Just go to him and let things take their course, _Cherie_," JM directed with a gentle smile. "Love will triumph even over thick headed men."  
  
"And skittish women?" Lana asked half-seriously.  
  
"Oui. Get going. Your knight awaits you, Lana," JM urged.  
  
"Thanks, JM," she concurred, walking out the door and back to the terrace. There she saw Lex and Chloe comforting Clark. Was she too late?   
  
Chapter 16 [Second terrace—Five minutes earlier]  
  
Lex and Chloe strolled down the hall toward the kitchen, thinking of continuing their conversation over the mandatory cup of coffee. Moonlight, sparkling waters, Mediterranean breezes and fairy dust only could do so much. For these two, some other items remained to be discussed.  
  
Still Lex felt better about himself then he had in a long time. He had a good woman at his side. One with principles and discipline. _Mom, you should be happy. I know I will be._  
  
Likewise, Chloe's happiness balanced her anxiousness. While she needed clarification on a few things, she started to sense something different and special about the bald billionaire at her side. It wasn't about money to her. Rather, he cared. He genuinely cared about her. And only her. "We'll need to get some things out, Lex, over the coffee cup."  
  
"Coffee never lies, does it?" he teased.  
  
"Not with me, it doesn't," she retorted.  
  
"Are you sure that's not the caffeine junkie's rush?" he volleyed back.  
  
She smirked. "You're already pushing your luck, Luthor."  
  
"I learned from an expert, Sullivan," he replied.  
  
He arched her brow at him and shook her head. "This is going to be interesting. Hey, let's see how the others are doing."  
  
"Chloe, come on," he urged. "Leave Clark and Lana in peace."  
  
She looked out onto the terrace to find Clark sulking by himself on a stone bench with tears in his eyes. "Oh no," she gasped. "Lex, look."  
  
Lex saw his friend's state and winced. _Oh no! _"On second thought, Chloe, let's go." He took her hand as they rushed to their friend's side.  
  
"Clark, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"I guess," the Kryptonian commented, looking up at them.  
  
"You told her?" Lex inquired.  
  
"Everything. The You-Know-What and that I love her."  
  
"And?" the billionaire queried.  
  
"And she said she needed to think about it. Then she rushed away. That was fifteen minutes ago," Clark continued, collecting his emotions.  
  
"Hey, it took me a week to wrap my head around it, Clark," Lex declared, rubbing the younger man's shoulder.  
  
She listened carefully before realizing what they were talking about. "You mean you told Lex about yourself?"  
  
"Not exactly. He found out by accident," Clark informed her.  
  
"And you told Lana?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah that I did. She promised to keep it a secret. It's not something I really want to go into right now, Chloe," Clark continued, feeling even more depressed by the minute. "You think she'll come back, Lex?"  
  
"Keep your chin up, Clark, and think positive thoughts, all right?" Lex advised.  
  
"I'll try," Clark told them.  
  
At that moment, Chloe looked over her shoulder and saw Lana standing in the doorway and watching them. Judging from the teary eyes and the hopeful expression on her face, the reporter knew her friend needed space with Clark. "Lex, I think we should get that coffee now."  
  
He looked up and saw his business partner standing there waiting to talk with Clark. "Uh yeah. Clark, on that note, we need to get some coffee. To answer your question, look to your left. Good luck." With that, they left.  
  
Clark raised his head and saw her standing there. "Lana?"  
  
Lana took a deep breath and retraced her steps from before. "Yes, Clark, it's me. Mind if I take a seat?"  
  
"Of course not," he agreed, sliding over and allowing her to sit beside him. "I'm surprised that you came back."  
  
"And you didn't think I would?" she asked.  
  
"I figured you'd either be scared of me because I'm different or angry because of the meteors killing your parents," he remarked.  
  
"I have to admit that those thoughts went through my head, Clark. But then, you know me, don't you? And even so, you still think the best of me?" she noted.  
  
"Why wouldn't I? You're a special person, Lana," he told her. "Want to hear something else?"  
  
"Sure," she agreed.  
  
"You always bring out the best in me too," he revealed. "That sounded so corny."  
  
"No! No, Clark, that's great. In fact, I'm glad I do that for you. You do that for me too," she assured him. "I wonder why we do that for each other?"  
  
"Maybe because we're each other's best friends?" he guessed.  
  
"Sounds good to me. But I want to be more if that's all right with you," she told him.  
  
"I'd like that more than anything," he declared nervously. "Is it okay…if I kiss you?"  
  
She smiled at the sweet sincerity of his request. "I'd like that, Clark."  
  
They embraced and kissed, feeling their passion sweep between them. In that instant, they knew that everything would be all right. As long as they had faith in each other, it would stay that way.  
  
Chapter 17 [Smallville—Two days later]  
  
Clark got out of Lex's Porsche hesitantly and looked at the farmhouse. While he looked forward to seeing his parents again, he dreaded their lecture/punishment. "Here I go," he told them.  
  
"Clark, I'm coming in too," Lana told him, taking his hand.  
  
"And so are we," Chloe added, seeing Lex nod at her as they all got out of the car.  
  
"Thanks. I appreciate the show of support," Clark told them as the door opened and his parents rushed out to embrace him.  
  
"Oh, Clark!" his mother declared. "We were worried!"  
  
"I know, Mom. I left a note and tried to make sure everything was taken care of," Clark replied.  
  
"You know how I feel about strangers being around here, Clark," Jonathan reminded him.  
  
"That was my idea, Mr. Kent. Clark planned everything so well that I wanted to give you all a hand. Besides, we didn't have much of a choice," Lex stated.  
  
"We got them into that, Mr. and Mrs. Kent," Chloe added, pointing to herself and Lana.  
  
The two parents were so focused on their son and Lex that they hadn't yet seen the two girls. "Chloe, you're alive! And Lana, you're back?"  
  
The reporter shrugged. "The bad guys grabbed me after the explosion and held me in that cage for four months."  
  
"They kidnapped me last weekend," the former cheerleader added sheepishly. "If the guys had gotten anyone else involved, those jerks would have hurt us."  
  
"You still should have let us know though, Clark," his father insisted. "What would have happened if you'd been shot or exposed to kryptonite?"  
  
"Or both?" Chloe supposed.  
  
"Chloe!" Clark winced, seeing the looks on his parents' faces.  
  
"Okay. What happened?" Martha insisted.  
  
"They had special bullets like Van's. One shot at Lana. I jumped in the line of fire and took the hit," Clark explained, looking at his girlfriend.  
  
"We got it right out," Lex assured them. "No doctors or hospitals."  
  
"And who were these guys anyhow?" Jonathan wondered.  
  
"Garner, Tina Greer and Lionel Luthor," Chloe informed them.  
  
"Wait a minute! Tina's dead. Lionel's in jail in Metropolis. Garner's at Sommerholt," Jonathan supposed.  
  
"Garner's in France with the others. As for my father, that's a clone sitting in the prison here. The real one's in a French prison eating stale croissants. Tina's in a special cell too," Lex noted, adding a triumphant smirk for emphasis.  
  
"And there was this guy, Jason, who pretended to be my friend. He was working with them too. What a creep! And to think I liked him," Lana added, shivering. She drew close to Clark. "At least, I don't have to worry anymore."  
  
"That's right," Clark concurred, kissing her forehead. "And neither do I."  
  
Jonathan and Martha looked at each other and then told the group. "We are glad to see that you're all right, Kids. And Clark, we appreciate you leaving a note and making sure that everything was taken care of—especially leaving the proviso that nothing be examined closely. Still, for skipping school, Principal Reynolds is going to suspend you."  
  
"Figures!" Clark protested. "I might as well take it like a man."  
  
"We'll talk to him, Clark," Lana assured him. "Maybe Chloe and I can get the sentence knocked down to some Saturday detentions?"  
  
"And I was doing so well with that too," Clark sighed. "Too bad the _Torch_ didn't get out."  
  
Martha smiled warmly at him. "Yes it did. Here's a copy. And your "crack staff" took over after you disappeared. They just called before you came. The proofs are waiting for you at the office."  
  
The group looked over Clark's shoulder as he flipped through the older paper.   
  
"Crack staff, huh?" Chloe asked, as she saw the pages go in front of her. "Who's working with you, Clark?"  
  
"I threw together a great group, Chloe, and we kept your dream going. You did see what's on the front page?" Clark replied. He returned to Page 1 and pointed at the dedication. "This paper is dedicated to Chloe Sullivan, Stalwart Steward of the Truth and No-Nonsense Defender of Our Right to Know. Thanks for your inspiration. You'll be missed by us all."  
  
"Geez, Clark, you printed that? It must have cost a mint," Chloe sassed even as her eyes teared up.  
  
"Reynolds paid for it. I wasn't going to let the _Torch_ go down without a fight. The same goes for the Talon. Write up on page 3," Clark noted.  
  
"We saw. Clark, this is really great. So what do you do now?" Lana wondered.  
  
"Well, I really want to be an assistant editor-in-chief. I had two other people in mind for the staff. One blonde and one brunette if you get my drift?" he proposed. "How about it, Chloe? I can do this issue and then you reassume editor-in-chief duties with the next one?"  
  
"As long as I get to look at the proofs with you, it's a deal. I think though I'd like both of you as my assistant editors though. Hey, two heads are better than one, right?" Chloe supposed. "Seriously, Clark, I can't believe how you pulled this together by yourself. It really does mean a lot." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"That's true for all of us," Lex agreed. "Without you, Clark, we wouldn't be standing here right now."  
  
"Lex, you got us over there," Clark pointed out.  
  
"But I was improvising off of your plan, Clark. Emily and Byron made the difference in there. You're growing. Great job," the billionaire complimented.  
  
"I remember something you said to me a while back, Lex," Clark replied. "A man's judged by the quality of his friends. Is that it?"  
  
Lex smirked at him, recalling the reference to Whitney Fordman's situation three years earlier. "Something like that, Clark."  
  
"Then I must be very lucky," the farm boy supposed, giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek, looking at the other couple and then glancing at his parents. He did feel lucky. Very lucky indeed.   
  
Chapter 18 [A week later—Talon]  
  
Lana rushed about the café, serving customers and making sure everyone was satisfied. With Lex's help, they had the place back and running within two days. When word got out, their old regulars came back in droves, wanting to welcome her back. Despite the furious pace, she felt content to be there. She had enjoyed her time in Paris and seeing the world but this was her home. Here, she had her friends, her life and best of all, her boyfriend. She smoothed her white blouse and dark skirt. Clark would be by shortly for the next test. _I meet his father at last. _She gulped anxiously. _I just want this to go right._ Just as she set down the last cup and headed for the counter, she saw Byron and Emily walk in. "Hi!"  
  
"Hi, Lana," Byron greeted. "I hope you don't mind if I brought Emily."  
  
Lana shook her head and smiled. On the flight back from Paris, she had talked with her former best friend for a couple of hours, reestablishing the links for their friendship. "Why would I mind that? Once again, thank you both and…." She saw something glitter at her from her friend's finger and her jaw dropped. "Why, Emily! Is that?"  
  
Emily nodded. "Byron wants to be with me. I really want to be with him."  
  
"Don't worry, Lana. Mother really loves her too. I proposed to her last night. In two years, we're getting married. By then, we'll be ready," Byron informed her.  
  
"Sounds good but hey, what do I know about love?" Lana shrugged.  
  
Seeing Clark walk up, Byron broke into a stanza, "What matters to the heart/To our minds comes slow/Until strikes the dart/From Love's all-seeing bow."  
  
"You're amazing," Clark complimented. "How's it going, guys?"  
  
"See my new ring?" Emily bragged.  
  
Clark looked at the couple incredulously. "Wow! Hey, congratulations, you two."  
  
"I wanted a friend like you are to Lana, Clark," Emily announced. Then she looked at Byron. "That's my poet here." She kissed him shyly, trying to adjust to the adult rituals.  
  
"We try." Lana hugged her friend. "I was wondering. If you want to make some money, Emily, would you like to try working here for me?"  
  
"Okay. If it'll help Momma and Byron," she agreed. "And you, Lana."  
  
"It will," Lana concurred, nodding vigorously while taking off her apron. Looking at Clark's suit, she complimented, "You, _Mr. Kent_, look very dashing tonight."  
  
"Hey, I can't be seen escorting such a lady in just anything. Right, Byron?" he supposed.  
  
"No argument here, Clark. What's the occasion?" the poet asked.  
  
"I'm meeting a family member tonight," Lana told him. "Well, we do need to get there, Clark."  
  
"Right. Let's go," he indicated. "Once again, best wishes, you two."  
  
"Thanks, Clark, good luck to you both as well," Byron indicated.  
  
Emily waved at them; her eyes shining at them.  
  
Once they left the café, they entered the alley. After sweeping her up into his arms, they sped away into the night.  
  
[Cowache Caves]  
  
Clark and Lana entered the caves and walked quickly to the caverns' center. There they discovered the ghost floating there.  
  
"Is that Jor-El?" she queried anxiously yet made herself stand straight and tall.  
  
"It's him all right," Clark confirmed. _Jor-El.  
  
Greetings, Kal-El_, Jor-El announced. _Is this the One?  
  
It is. This is Lana, the woman I love_, Clark stated. _Can we make it so she can understand us?  
  
Indeed._ The spirit shone an intense light on her for a second and then let it fade. _Lana Lang, can you understand me?  
_   
"Clark, I can hear him in my mind," she indicated.  
  
"It's called telepathy. Follow my lead," he assured her. _Sorry, she's not used to this.  
  
Her mind is strong, Kal-El. Tell me, Lana Lang, do you truly care for my son?  
  
Yes_, she indicated. _I would be willing to die for him if needed.  
  
So I saw. That, my Dear, is the ultimate sacrifice that one can make for another. I am proud of you as well, Kal-El for giving of yourself for her.  
  
Thank you_, the two teens accepted.  
  
_Your love is strong. I could try to drive you apart again but that would be a waste of time and effort. Besides, Kal-El, you are stronger when she is at your side. I wish it to be so.  
  
Meaning?_ She asked.  
  
_Meaning, Lana, that he's about to prompt Clark on something_, her mother informed her while appearing.  
  
_Mom?_ she wondered.  
  
_Yes, Sweetheart. I wouldn't miss this! You two belong together if that is what you wish.  
  
Actually, Lana, I have a confession to make_, Clark admitted. _Byron and I talked last night and then I spoke with Jor-El. He took her hands in his and said, Lana, I've thought about the last few years and what we meant to each other. There have been some good times and bad times. I've made a lot of mistakes. I've been fortunate in that you've forgiven me for them. You're the best part of my life. You complete my heart and soul. I need you so much. _He got down on one knee. _Lana Lang, will you marry me?  
_   
Lana gasped in surprise. "Are you serious, Clark?"  
  
_Telepathy, remember?_ He reminded her, wincing in Jor-El's direction. _And yes, I really mean it.  
  
No waffling out on me at the last minute?  
  
Lex and he would kill me if I did.  
  
And you, Jor-El, you would approve of us? Lana asked him.  
  
Now that you've proven yourself. You are truly a worthy companion for my son, Lana Lang_, Jor-El indicated.  
  
Lana thought for a second about it before agreeing, _Yes, Clark, I'll marry you!_  
  
Clark grinned and kissed her passionately. _Thank you, Lana! Thank you!  
_   
_Give it to her, Kal-El_, Jor-El instructed.  
  
Clark opened a slender box, revealing an elaborate pink bracelet encrusted with jewels and a diamond engagement ring. _The best of both worlds, right?  
  
That's the only way I'll ever want it, my long traveler from the stars. Put them on me_, she informed him, holding out her left hand.  
  
He snapped the bracelet around her wrist and slid the ring on her finger. T_here!  
  
And now, Lana Lang, take Kal-El's hands, please_, Jor-El instructed before bathing the couple in a bright glow.  
  
Lana felt like she was burning up. _What is this?  
  
I am making you Kryptonian. You will be able to do whatever my son can.  
  
Wow. I don't really feel any different_, Lana noted.  
  
_You will_, Clark advised. _Thank you, Jor-El and Mrs. Lang, for your blessing.  
  
You have both earned it. Be well._ With that, the ghosts faded away.  
  
"That was amazing, Clark," she assessed.  
  
"It's overwhelming at first," he agreed. "Come on; let's take it slow and super jog back to the farm. Mom and Dad are waiting for an update."  
  
"You're on, Clark, but I think I can handle the sprint," she agreed, taking off in a blur.  
  
_You want it that way, fine! _He retorted telepathically with a grin before following right behind her.  
  
Now it would truly be a match made in Heaven for those two……  
  
Conclusion [Marsailles—JM's parents' house. Two years later]  
  
Decorations adorned the mansion by the Mediterranean on that first weekend of October 2005. With preparations finalized fifteen months earlier, the security kept the paparazzi away from both the elaborate waterside ceremony and the reception to follow. But then, even when one covered weddings everyday, this one was still special.  
  
After all, how often did triple weddings occur?  
  
Right at sunrise, Clark, Byron and Lex stood waiting at the altar. Flanking them, Pete stood tall in his role as best man while JM insisted on being the best maid of honor for Lana, Emily and especially, Chloe.  
  
A few minutes later, Jonathan presented the three brides to their intendeds and stepped back proudly looking at them all.  
  
One by one, the priest read the vows, asking each couple recite them in turn which they did before exchanging their tokens of fidelity to each other. Then clapping the Bible closed, he declared, "I pronounce you husband and wife, husband and wife and husband and wife. Clark, Byron and Alexander, you may kiss your brides."  
  
The three grooms looked at each other and nodded, making sure they were in tune with each other. As one, they lifted the veils and kissed their beloveds, sealing their pacts much to the well-wishers' approval around them.  
  
It was quite a day indeed.   
  
[That night—second terrace]  
  
As the moon washed over them, the three couples sat together on the terrace, resting up before the big finale later that night.  
  
"Today was amazing," Chloe remarked, stroking Lex's hand. "What a party. I never thought it could go so long."  
  
"Hey, you don't do this every day. Enjoy it. Besides it'll be the last time you ever do it," her husband asserted.  
  
"You've done it now three times, Lex," Clark pointed out.  
  
"This is for real, Clark," Lex countered, kissing Chloe for emphasis.  
  
"I'll say," Byron agreed, kissing Emily. "You don't mind that?"  
  
"I'm getting to like it especially in front of our friends," his wife agreed. "Thanks, Lana, for letting me be a princess too."  
  
Lana looked at Clark and smiled before replying, "It's our pleasure, Emily. Here's hoping we're all happy forever." She raised a glass of champagne. "To best friends now and forever."  
  
"To best friends now and forever!" they all cheered.  
  
"A businesswoman and a diplomat? What side are you going to show us next?" Clark wondered mischievously.  
  
"That, Mr. Kent, you'll have to wait a little while for. We know how slow you can be. Deal with it for once," she teased, giving him a kiss and letting her eyes sparkle at him.  
  
He shrugged while snuggling close to Lana and looking at his friends. It was hard to believe that just two years before, they had all been separated by circumstance. Now the future seemed so bright and limitless. They would recall their vows, each couple growing old together, raising families and eventually passing to the next life as soulmates.  
  
But above all else, they supported each other too, remembering the bonds that got them there in the first place. They were best friends and that would be the way they'd stay, forming a foundation and an example for the future.  
  
And that's what it's all about in the end.  
  
THE END 


End file.
